Summer Lovin'
by CitrusObsessed
Summary: HERMIONE IS A PUREBLOOD!   Hermione is spending the summer with Blaise, but so is Draco. With only Blaise to keep them sane, will they get through it without any problems? Answer: Hell no.  EXTREME OOCNESS! DM/HG! Rated M, AU. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEEEEEY THAAR! :D**

**This is my FIRST FANFICTION! *GASP***

**SO I HOPE YOU LIIIKKEE IT! *UNNECESSARY GASP***

**Okay, this is just a bit of background info that you will NEED to know about this story.**

**1. Hermione is a pureblood. AWESOME? I think so :) The Grangers are a very important pureblooded family and are good friends with the Zabini's and Malfoys. They are also just as influential and feature in the Daily Prophet a lot. (You know what I mean, **_**"Jane Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, and Marie (**_**Don't know Blaise's mums name :L) **_**Zabini were spotted at the new opening of Blahddy Blah Blah…" **_**That sorta thing, as well as political stuff for the Dads at the Ministry). **

**2. Voldemort was killed long ago when he first tried to kill Harry. So Harry is still famous and the Golden Trio still exists, they just don't fight evil. The Slytherins are still mean, but not Death Eaters.**

**3. Hermione is still in Gryffindor and Harry, Ron and Ginny are still her best friends.**

**4. Everything else should be explained in the story... MAYBE! :O :O :O**

**GUESS WHAT?**

***Fabulous news coming up***

***Fabulous news coming up***

***Fabulous news is IN ZEE BUILDING BITCHEEZZ!***

**Fabulous news: I OWN HARRY POTTER! HA!**

***Bitch-slapped by random person***

**BLOODY HELL! FIIINNNEE! I DON'T****OWN HARRY POTTER! Now go away… So I can have a nice cry about it. D'X**

****

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY! XD<strong>

Chapter 1:

"Hermione, dear, are you ready?" Jane Granger asked me - her soon-to-be 17 daughter. I turned at my mother's voice, pocketed my new iPod and picked up my red and gold backpack from my bed.

"Yup. Are _you _ready? I know you're not a big fan of long-distance apparition." I said, following my mum down the stairs. She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Of course, I'll be fine. Your dad will be doing the apparating anyway, and I trust him completely. Is that _really_ all your going to need for the whole summer?" she eyed my trusty old bag doubtfully.

"Of course mum. You forget that I basically LIVE at Blaise's house. I have a whole walk-in 'robe there, identical to the one here!" I laughed. Mum rolled her eyes and opened the double doors to the Floo point. Father was already there, waiting for us.

"Finally Hermione! It's beyond me how it takes you so long to pack!" he said, grinning. I simply laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I hugged my mum and dad fiercely before taking some of the Floo Powder dad was holding out to me.

"Have fun in Italy! Don't forget to owl me!" I called before throwing to powder down and yelling "ZABINI MANOR."

* * *

><p>When I stepped out of the fireplace at the Zabini's house, I had just enough time to drop my backpack on the ground before Cari Zabini, Blaise's 4 year old sister, jumped into my arms.<p>

"'MIONE!" she squealed, wrapping her arms and legs around my neck and waist. I stumbled a bit before I hugged her back.

"Hey Cari. Someone's excited!" I laughed, pulling back from the hug and placing the small girl on the floor in front of me.

"'Course 'Mione! Very excited!" she said, smiling widely. I chuckled and looked past her, at Nathaniel, Blaise's 9 year old brother.

"Nator-Gator! How's it going?" I asked pulling him into a quick hug. He grimaced at our little nickname for him but smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Mia. I'm good." He said, picking my bag off the floor and summoning a house elf to take it to my room. All of a sudden I was picked up from behind.

"Think you could get away without saying hey to me did you?" I heard Blaise whisper.

"Put me _down _Zabini!" I screeched, and he placed me on the ground, turning me around and pulling me into a bear hug in one quick movement. I laughed and hugged him back tightly. It felt like hours that we were hugging before we pulled apart, though it must've only been a minute or so.

"Hey! You guys can catch up AFTER Christopher and I say hello!" I heard Marie Zabini yell from behind me. I turned around quickly and kissed Marie and Chris on the cheek.

"Sorry Aunt Marie, Uncle Chris." I apologized. Chris laughed and waved his hand.

"It's fine Hermione. We, of all people, know how you two can act!" he said and Marie joined in with his laughter. I blushed but smiled and Blaise took my hand.

"Well a_ week_ without seeing each other is pretty long, don't you think?" he asked his parents, who were still chuckling. "Come on bookworm, I want to show you my new room!"

Blaise pulled me out of the room and up the usual 2 staircases it was to get to his room. Our rooms were right across the hall from each other, though when we were little we would just camp out in each other's room. Blaise threw the door open and stepped aside, letting me marvel at his new room.

"WOW! Blaise you completely re-did it! Looks good." I said, admiring Blaise's giant bookcase.

"Yeah, I like it better than the other one." He shuddered remembering how I had charmed his room to be all Gryffindor colors for a whole month. I grinned and walked out of his room and into my own.

My room tended to change colours according to the time of day, weather, or my mood. Right now, at 10:00 am on a Monday morning, it was a bright blue, with swirls of yellow mixed in. The carpet was a pretty green. My oak desk and large bookcase were both a rich brown. My bedspread stood out amongst all the brighter colours. It was a deep red, almost the colour of blood, and looked like a rose in a grassy meadow. Light flooded in through the two full length mirrors on either side of my bed. I sighed with content and walked over to one set of large, white double doors and pushed them open. Inside were racks upon racks, rows upon rows, drawers upon drawers, of clothes. Three whole walls were taken up by tops, shorts, jeans, pajamas, dresses, bags, jewelry and shoes. Half of the fourth wall was a full-length mirror, while the other half had two silver couches and two gold armchairs, with a glass coffee table in the middle. They seemed necessary judging by how much time my friends and I could spend in somewhere like this.

I walked out of my enormous wardrobe and saw Blaise sitting on my bed with a movie in his hands. I recognized it as one of my own from home, and saw my open bag next to him on the bed. He looked up when he heard me enter and had quite a confused look on his face.

"What's this thing? It looks like plastic book, but when I opened it all it had inside was a small silver disc thing." He said, repeatedly opening and closing the case. I walked up to the bed and sat down across from him.

"Remember how I went to muggle America last Christmas? Well I found some muggle-borns there and they taught me all this stuff about muggles!" I said and took the movie from his hands. "This is called a movie. You watch them at movie theaters. They are like... Books, but you are watching people on a screen act them out instead of reading them." I explained and understanding and excitement washed over Blaise's face.

"Moo-vie? That sounds awesome. Can we watch one?" He asked. He was basically jumping up and down in excitement. He would _never_ act like this around the Slytherins.

"Yeah, mum and dad bought a television when we got home from our trip, so maybe we can Floo there one day." I said and shoved it back into the backpack. I pulled out my iPod and showed it to him.

"This is my iPod. I got it in America as well. It's a touch version, so whenever you want to do something, you use your fingers instead of pressing buttons." I said, holding it out for him to grab.

"What can it do? Can you teach me how to use it?" he asked, and I spent the next hour explaining an iPods many functions and how to use it. By the time I was finished, he could use it easily.

"So all the songs on here are by _muggles_?" he asked incredulously after I let him listen to a few of the songs.

"Yeah. I was shocked to. They seem too good to be made by muggles, but, whatever, I love all these songs way too much to care anyway." I said with a shrug. Blaise took the earphones out of his ears and placed the iPod on my bedspread.

"Hey, want to go swimming? It's a nice day." He said and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Out! I need to get changed!" I screamed, jumping off my bed, pulling him with me. I pushed him out the door and closed it on him chuckling. As soon as the door was shut I ran to my walk-in wardrobe to choose which, of many, swimsuits I would wear.

Ten minutes later I opened the door at the same time Blaise opened his. We laughed and started to walk down to where the swimming pool was. I had decided to wear my blue halter-neck bikini and put my hair up in a messy bun with sunglasses on my head. When we got there, I chucked my towel and sunglasses on a chair and walked over to the massive pool. It was the size of half a football field, and we knew from experience, that it could fit up to 50 people at once.

Blaise was already on one of the diving boards; the one that was 20ft high. He grinned at me as I looked up at him, started to run towards the edge of the board and, with one giant leap, was somersaulting his way into the deep pool. He had angled his body so that when he hit the water, it wouldn't hurt him while creating a splash that completely soaked me.

I covered my face with my arms when the water came flying me way. When I got used to the cold water I lowered my arms to glare Blaise, who was on the opposite side of the pool, grinning like a madman. Water was flowing from his very dark, almost black, hair and over his chocolate covered skin. It travelled down his defined shoulders, six-pack, arms and leg, making the emerald green shorts he was wearing cling to him slightly. Most girls would melt at the sight, but I had spent my whole life with him, and had become totally immune to his looks and his charm.

When I spoke, my voice was so high that I probably sounded like a screeching bird, "_Zabini!_ You are a _dead_ man!"

I started to run around perimeter of the pool, but Blaise was just running the other way. I stopped abruptly. _He_ stopped abruptly. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, challenging me to chase him. I smirked back, something I wouldn't ever do at Hogwarts, for fear of seriously creeping people out with my Slytherin-ness.

Before he knew what I was doing, I had dived into the pool and was swimming as fast as I could. Blaise was surprised for only a second though. He quickly recovered and started to run the other way. I mirrored his movements. He went left, I went left. He went backwards, I went forwards. He didn't know where to go without seeming like he was running away, so he did the most foolish thing he could've done, and jumped in right in front of me.

We were in an area where he could stand quite well, so I grabbed his arm and swung myself onto his back. Once my legs were firmly wrapped around his waist, I grabbed his hair and started pulling it slightly. He laughed as he tried to get me off him, but I was stubborn. Finally he held both hands in the air.

"Okay, okay. Truce, Mia." He said, though a small smile played at his lips. I unhooked my legs and let go of his hair before I slid down his back and into the water.

We swum around for quite a while, and when we finally got out we had missed lunch. Blaise called Peppy, his personal house-elf and had asked for two ham and cheese sandwiches and two goblets of pumpkin juice. We ate by the pool and spent the rest of the day sitting with our legs dangling in the water, talking about anything and nothing all at the same time. It was easy for me to lose track of time talking to Blaise.

When we finally got up and walked back to our rooms, it was dark and we had apparently skipped dinner. I was pretty tired from all the day's activities and told Blaise that I was going to take a bath.

Safely in my private ensuite, I turned the taps to the pool-size bath on and started to undress. My bathroom at the Zabini Manor was gorgeous, and an ideal place for me to relax. It was, much like my room, very dependent on the time of day. During the day, it was bright and sunny, like the sun was shining directly into the room. At night it turned darker, and looked like what you saw when you looked underwater at night – all navy blue and grey swirls and waves, with the occasional dark patch just to give it that mysterious vibe.

The wall tiles were, in the evening, a husky grey-blue, some shining so brightly that they almost looked like lights, and others dull and scratchy, like rock. It always made me feel like I was in the inside of a cave.

The bath here was slightly bigger than the one in the prefect's bathroom. It was made of a light blue marble that contrasted with the darker colours, though seemed to disguise itself amongst them at the same time. It had many taps on one side that could change the colours of the bubbles or water. I had chosen midnight-blue – whose reflection shimmied along the room like dancing shadows – and golden-yellow bubbles that juxtaposed against the shadowy waters they drifted on. As I relaxed into the bath, I felt like I was lying in the sky at night, floating in the air like I weighed nothing.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours had passed by the time I climbed out of the water, but it must've only been half an hour or so based on my faintly pruny skin. After drying off I pulled on my pink robe and skipped over my wardrobe to choose what pajamas to wear. I rummaged through drawers of lovely satin shorts and tops before finding my old violet woolen shorts that went down to my mid-thigh and a baggy hoodie – that used to belong to Blaise before I 'borrowed' it – with the Hogwarts crest fading on the front.<p>

I closed the double doors just as Blaise walked into my room, not even bothering to knock. We had known each other since we were born, and as toddlers, forced into baths and other things by our _lovely_ parents, together. The whole 'having baths together' thing was abandoned by the time we could talk, but Blaise had barged in on me in nothing but my underwear and bra plenty of times before, just as I had intruded on him in boxers just as many times. We didn't worry anymore about knocking on doors because we really didn't care that we were standing half naked in front of each other. That's one of the beauties of being best friends I suppose.

He jumped on my bed, a plate of cookies in one hand and a tray with two glasses of milk in the other, both charmed to not spill. "Hey _Hermi-on-inny_," he used the nickname that he knew I hated, "Peppy just brought me these so I figured we could share." He placed both on my bed. Leaning back against the headboard, he picked up a cookie and eyed the hoodie I was wearing. "So _that's_ where that went..." I heard him mutter and I grinned, seating myself across from him taking a sip on the warm milk.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me kidnapping your hoodie."

"It hardly qualifies as _kid_napping. It should be… _shirt_napping, or something along those lines." He said, going all "Hermione" on me. I rolled my eyes as I munched on a choc-chip cookie. Peppy made the best cookies.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever _Blaizikinns_." I said using the nickname for him I had thought up when I was young, and was now only ever used to piss him off. He stuck his tongue out, showing all his chewed up cookie while I pretended to gag.

After some comfortable silence where we both scoffed down the delicious cookies and drank all the milk, we found ourselves lying next to each other on my now dark purple bedspread, rubbing our stomachs in our classic "I ate so much, I could puke" manner.

"Mia? I need to tell you something." Blaise said hesitantly, which automatically worried me, as Blaise was _never_ hesitant in anything.

"Uh, go ahead."

He took a deep breath and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look right at me. "You're not going to like this, Mia, but… Draco-is-coming-to-stay-here-tomorrow-for-the-rest-of-the-holidays." He said the last thing so fast that I could hardly understand him. All I got was 'tomorrow' and 'holidays'.

"Uh... What?" I asked, getting him to repeat whatever it is I wasn't going to like.

"Draco is coming to stay here for the rest of the holidays."

Silence.

More silence.

Then finally….

"Oh." It was barely audible, but he heard it.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but his parents are going away, like your parents, for the whole holidays and I thought that maybe, because we aren't at Hogwarts, you both might tolerate each other…" He looked like a small child, pleading for his mother's approval. I sighed and sat up, pulling him with me.

"No worries, Blaise. He's your best friend too. Plus, I can just go to Pansy's or Ginny's whenever he starts getting on my nerves. I've had to be around him my whole life, I'll manage." I said, pulling Blaise in for a tight hug.

"Hermione Granger, you are the best friend ever." Was all he said, but it made me feel good knowing that I was better than the amazing bouncing ferret. Not that I needed to be reminded of that fact. I smiled and let go of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said, earning a grin from him. "Now get out, I'm going to need my sleep if I'm going to be seeing the Malfoy, the man I absolutely _love _to be around, all holidays."

Blaise laughed and stood up, making his way to the door. We murmured our good nights and soon, I was lying under the warm covers, thinking about tomorrow.

_Oh joy… A whole summer with Draco Malfoy._

****

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAY! I DID IT! CLAPS FOR MEEEE! XD<strong>

**SOOOO! Did you LIIIKE it? I NEED TO KNOW! I FEED OFF REVIEWS! IMMA REVIEW VAMPIRE! Feed me? I is hungwy...**

**LOTSA CUDDLY LOOVVEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here minions! Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews and to all the people who added this to their favourites and alerted it! Illies ;) **

**I was planning to upload this on Thursday but, y'know, I didn't... And I couldn't do it on on Friday, because I slept at HPJellicleCat's house, which was AWESOME! We watched The Orphan :D ANYWAY, without her tellong me to upload, it probably wouldn't be up today, so this uneventful chapter is dedicated to her :)**

**Hey, remember my FANTABULOUS-TURNED-HORRIBLE news in the last chapter? WELL IT STILL APPLIES! J.K. Rowling hasn't sold me Harry Potter, yet…. (YES, I CHECKED EBAY! NOTHING! DX)**

**A/N 2: ZOMFG! I typed in "minion" in Microsoft, and then used the Thesaurus, and ****GOFER ****came up! ISN'T THAT A FREAKIN FLUFFY LITTLE ANIMAL THINGGEEE? **

**Jo Jo: No, Emma. No it isn't. THAT type of gopher is spelt with a "PH" not an "F".**

**WTF? When did you start talking Jo Jo? O_o**

**Okaaaay…. My imaginary snake has a lot of explaining to do… Why don't you start reading now... X.X**

Chapter 2:

_Moonlight was streaming through the windows in my room at the Zabini Manor. It gave everything an eerie glow. I watched him cross the room, his shadow dancing on the walls as he walked, no, sauntered, over to me. He sank down onto his knees next to my bed, which I was currently lying in, so that our eyes were level with each others. He was so close. I could feel his breath tickling my nose. I couldn't move away. I was stuck here as he moved closer, until our lips were only a centimeter away. He paused. Why did he pause?_

"_Hermione…." he whispered, before his lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss was amazing. It was passionate and slow. It knocked the air out of my lungs. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I opened my mouth a fra-_

I was pulled roughly out of my dream by someone sitting on my stomach, pulling my hair. So _that_ was why I couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes a fraction to see who had woke me up.

"Good 'Mione, your awake. Do you wanna come to Diagon Alley with me and mummy?" Cari asked sweetly, letting go of my hair and sliding off me and onto the floor. I wanted so badly to be angry with her for waking me up, but looking into her warm hazel eyes, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure I do Cay. Give me a minute to get dressed so I can go downstairs to eat breakfast, and then we can go."

Cari clapped her hands together and squealed, bouncing out of my room to give me some privacy. With a groan, I rubbed my eyes and assessed my room. It was decorated in splashes of magenta, fuchsia and bubblegum pink, resembling Hogwarts on Valentine's Day. Sunlight was pouring through the windows on either side of my bed, keeping me warm as I climbed out of bed.

My mind automatically went back to my dream. Yet another dream about _him_. That evil little cockroach. The first dream I had about him shook me up quite a bit when I woke, but as they got more and more frequent, I got used to them and even started enjoying them, but only a teeny tiny bit. No one knew about them. I couldn't tell _anyone_, for fear of someone saying "Well maybe you're starting to like him, Mia." No. I was _not_, under any circumstances, starting to like _him. _I trudged to my bathroom, turning the water on and stripping from my pajamas in record timing. The hot water and steam got my muscles moving again, and woke me up a bit. I wouldn't be fully awake and ready to face the day until I had coffee in my system.

When I got out and dried off, I walked over to my wardrobe and started picking my clothes for the day. This always put me in a good mood. Clothes were one of my secret loves, second only to reading.

I decided on one of my favorite sundresses. It was white, with shades of blue mixed into it wantonly. It had a nice black belt around the waist, accentuating my figure, and stopped a few inches above my knees. I wasn't one for bragging, but I had to admit, it looked great on me. Picking out a pair of baby blue ballet flats that shimmered in the sunlight, I made my way to the mirror. In the corner was a large drawer, where I kept all my hair and make-up. Picking up my hair-brush, I brushed the few knots out of my almost completely dry hair, until it was soft and wavy, with random curling strands near the bottom. My hair was a dark chestnut brown, with natural blond highlights. When I was little, it was very curly, almost bushy, but my mum knew all the tricks to tame it. As I grew, the curls turned into waves that cascaded down my back, ending neatly under my ribcage.

For make-up I liked to keep things mostly natural. Bit of mascara here, and some lip-gloss there, and I was pretty good for the day. Giving myself the once over in the mirror I decided that I looked 'hot enough to burn the sun' as Ginny would put it, and headed out of my room and to the dining room for breakfast.

I sat down at the table and took a sip of the apple juice that Blaise had poured for me a second before.

"Morning Blaizikinns." I chirped, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

"Good morning Mia. Oh, Drake should be here in about 10 minutes, just so you know." He threw in casually, but I saw him move the fork next to my plate a bit further away from me.

_Urgh. That's right, a whole summer with Malfoy… How could I forget?_

I grabbed the piece of toast on my plate in a quite unlady-like fashion and practically shoving it down my throat so fast that I had to completely finish my glass of juice to stop choking. Blaise thumped my on the back a few seconds after I had recovered.

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically, fixing a frosty glare on him. He grinned, all worry that I might've died a few seconds before, gone.

"Don't mention it." He said with a wink. I stuck my tongue out at him, which was probably very disgusting considering what had just taken place in there.

"Well that's just _lovely_, dear." Blaise said in a posh voice, sticking his nose in the air like all the snobby purebloods did at our parent's dinner parties.

"Quite lovely." I spoke in the same posh voice, though ruined it by nicking a strawberry from his plate.

"Hey!"

I laughed at him and bit into the strawberries sweet, fruity goodness. Marie walked into the room then.

"Ready to go?" she asked, wiping away strawberry juice from my chin. I blushed and nodded, swallowing the remainders of the fruit and hugging Blaise lightly.

"See you Zabini."

"BYYYYEE MIA!" he screamed back, waving his arms like a retarded chicken while I laughed at him. Marie took my arm when we reached the apparition point. Any Zabini could apparate in or out of their home, except for those that were too young. I however, couldn't.

"Where's Cari?" I asked when I noticed that the little girl wasn't with us.

"Isabella Nott just flooed over with Amy asking if we could look after her today while her and Cari played. That's what Christopher and Blaise will be doing while we shop." She said with a sly grin. I chuckled. Oh yes, Marie was definitely a Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts.

"Well then, I suppose we should go. Especially before," I made a slight coughing noise, "_Draco_ gets here."

"Ah, yes, you heard… Well… Um yes, let's go." Was she (quite awkwardly) contributed before she apparated to Diagon Alley.

Shopping with Marie was easy. It was like having my mum and my best friend there at once. At first, I thought that thinking of Marie like a mum/bestie was creepy, but she really was like a 2nd mother I could tell anything to. She also knew EXACTLY what I liked, and what suited me. Walking intoone shop,we found 23 different tops, pants and dresses, and left with at least 11 of them.

After 3 hours of non-stop shopping, we sat down at a little ice cream parlour. Marie was rummaging through one of her bags frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked, licking my double fudge chocolate with sprinkled hazelnut ice cream.

"I left my purple dress at _La Jolie Dame. _I'll be back in a sec." She said, rising from our booth in and walking briskly out of the parlour.

I was still licking my ice cream when Marie slid in the booth across from me.

"Did you fi- Pansy?" the person sitting in front of me was NOT Marie. It was Pansy; my _secret _best friend. Well, one of them. You see, at Hogwarts, Slytherins and Gryffindors are not meant to fraternize. So all my Slytherin friends, such as Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, and Daphne, are all secret friends. No one knows about how close we are except for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, and I wouldn't be shocked if Dumbledore knew as well.

"Hey there 'Mione." She said with a grin. I grinned back and attempted to hug her from across the table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Shopping, duh. Obviously, so are you." She said eyeing my many bags. I blushed and only just realised that she was also sporting just as many. "I heard your staying at Blaises. Isn't Drake staying there as well?"

"Urgh. Yes. I thought it was just me and Blaise, but he sprung the awful news on me last night." I made a face. "How am I going to handle him? I mean, we are OBVIOUSLY going to be thrown together because of Blaise. I will have absolutely NOTHING to do when they're off doing whatever they do!" I complained and Pansy smirked.

"Why don't I sleep over?" she said, "You know, like we used to. We would prank them at night and they would _attempt_, though epically fail, to prank us back."

"Yeah! I'll ask Marie."

"What are you asking me?" I heard Marie behind me and turned to see her standing there with all her bags and her gorgeous purple dress.

"Can Pansy sleep over?" I asked, only a hint of begging in my voice.

"Sure. Blaise will have Draco, and you will have Pansy. Just for tonight or for longer, though?" she replied. Pansy answered for me.

"For the week. If that's okay..."

"Of course it is! Are you girls ready to go back then?" We nodded. "Right. Let me shrink your things and then we'll leave."

So after much shrinking and failed attempts at shoving everything in our pockets, we grabbed onto Marie's arms and apparated back to la casa Zabini's.

Retuning to Zabini Manor, the first thing we did was (politely) ask the houselves to take our things to our rooms.

Pansy would be staying in my room. It was tradition that we had started when we were young, and continued to do. Draco stayed in Blaises room, Pansy stayed in mine.

Walking up the stairs and chatting to Pansy along the way, I bumped into someone. Strong arms quickly grasped my waist, making sure I didn't fall down the stairs, something that would be quite painful on this particular marble staircase.

"Than- _Malfoy?" _

"Hey Granger."

_Oh, crap._

* * *

><p><strong>It's much shorter (and more boring :P) I know :( I APOLOGIZE! <strong>

**But the next chapter will be pranks and a lot more Draco-ey goodness ;) **

**BUT DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW and tell me! Me likey reviews :)**

**TANK YOUH XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WAZZZZZZZZZUPPP!**

**ANYWAY! CHAPTER 3 IS HERE PEEPS! :D**

**SOOOO, Malfoy's in this one. I know your looking forward to it *wink wink nudge nudge* ;)**

**HAVE FUN XD**

**I CAN HAZ HARRY POTTER? **

**No.**

**NAAAAWWWWZZZ! DX**

Chapter 3

"You know, you can let go of me now." I said, trying, and failing, not to notice how warm he was and how strangely nice it felt to be in is arms.

_OH NO HERMIONE! YOU ARE NOT THINKING THAT! I FORBID YOU TO THINK OF DRACO MALFOY AS ANYTHING OTHER THAN FERRETY AND ANNOYING…..and sexy…. DAMNIT._

"I _could. _But do I want to….?" He asked in a whisper, staring straight into my eyes. "Do _you _want me to?" he whispered this one in my ear, and his lips lightly grazed my earlobe, making me shiver. I opened my mouth to say something, before closing it. Did I want him to let go? OF COURSE! I mean yeah, a bit. Kind of. It's possible. Maybe. Not really….

But HE can't know that! So regaining whatever shreds of self respect I still had, I placed his hands on his chest, his sculpted, strong, sexy… _NO! No distractions!_ I placed my hands on his chest and WITHOUT getting distracted by his muscles, pushed him hard. He only stumbled a bit, but it was enough for me to wrench myself out of his grip and dash up the stairs, pulling Pansy along behind me.

I could hear his laughter behind me and him call out: "I know you want me Granger!"

That only made me run faster.

When Pansy and I reached my room, I fell on top of my bed, taking deep breathes to try and calm my racing heart. Pansy flopped down next to me.

"WOW, Mia! That thing between you and Draco was INTENSE! I could practically _see_ the sexual tension!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around to emphasize _everything_.

"WHAT? There is NO sexual tension! I do NOT think of him that way! No way! I do NOT dream about him nearly every night! Na-uh!" Subtle, Hermione, real subtle. She totally thinks you like him now dumbass!

Pansy's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hair.

"Dreams? You dream about him?" she asked, and although her eyebrows were raised impossibly high, she didn't sound all that shocked.

I considered lying about it and calling her crazy before changing the subject to something random like waterfalls, but decided against it, as I have absolutely no knowledge on waterfalls whatsoever.

"Yeah…" I muttered, making sure I sounded like an angsty teenager that needed boy advice from her best friend. It wasn't that hard considering I actually was one.

"Oooh! Care to share?" she asked, before giggling at her rhyme. I swear Pansy's true roots are blonde.

"Well not really but I need help in figuring them out. Like, we hate each other! I'm not supposed to dream of him!"

"It didn't look like you hated each other on the stairs. Now stop stalling and tell me about these _dreams_." She demanded, crossing her legs and pulling a pillow to her chest like an excited girl about to listen to an interesting story. Which was what she was.

"Shut up about the stairs." I muttered before sitting up and resting my head against the headboard. "Okay, so, I don't really remember when they started, but the first one scared the living daylights out of me! I thought someone had slipped me a love potion!"

"So these are _lusty_ dreams?" she asked, an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk adorning her lips.

I blushed profusely but otherwise ignored her comment. "So when I kept having them, I realized that no one was slipping me a love potion; my mind was just being really messed up! Or so I thought. I still feel like I hate him, but when I get close to him, I don't know, I just, can't control myself…"

Pansy looked amused. Why was she amused? This is a crisis! One of those crisis' that involve LOTS of ice cream!

"What," I snapped "Is so funny?"

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I think you like him. Actually, I think half of Hogwarts thinks you like him, but whatever…" she trailed off, smiling like she knew something I didn't.

"Half of Hogwarts thinks I like him? Why?" I asked, my jaw feeling sort of slack.

She rolled her eyes and answered as if it was sooo obvious why. "Well there is SOOO much sexual tension between you two! I mean, the air practically crackle when you're in the same room! Don't worry though; we all think that he likes you back. A lot."

My jaw hung loosely. WTF? W.T.F! How could everyone think that? Were they stupid? Don't they realize we hate each other, or at the very least, that he hates me?

"Okay, I get that this may take some time for you to digest, so let's skip dinner. We can go get a midnight snack later. We'll change into our pajamas, and then, to get you in a better mood, plan our attack on the boys." She said, standing up and reaching into the bags that she had brought. "Lucky I bought some new pajamas, eh?" she winked and flounced off to the bathroom to get changed.

I sighed, and headed for my wardrobe to change. Oh yes, it WAS a lot for me to digest. Try finding out the half your school thinks your crushing on your enemy in the space of 2 minutes. It's not easy.

I decided on my black pajama bottoms, which said "_Bite Me." _along the back, and a pink tank top that didn't cover my belly button. Brushing through my knots hastily, I made my way back into my bedroom and saw Pansy next to the bookshelf, staring at some book in her hand.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked, feigning cheerfulness. When she turned to look at me, I got to look at her new pajamas. They were silver, which contrasted with her black bob quite well. She had on shorts that were made of satin, and a t-shirt that had "_MEOW!" _written on the front in sparkly pink letters. I inwardly grinned at her little obsession with cats.

"I don't know. The title is in Italian." She said, placing the book back on the shelf. "You look hot, Mia! ANYWAY! So, we need a plan. It has to be good."

We sat on the bed for at least two hours, tossing random ideas around and asking Peppy for pizza multiple times. Finally, after a LOOONG silence, only filled by the sounds of us finishing our delicious pizza, I had an idea.

"PANSY! I've got it! Come here let me tell you…" I said, and thus began our plan – _Project Polyjuice._

After about an hour of planning, we realized that it was sometime around midnight, and that we would have to hurry if we wanted to successfully accomplish our plan. We had everything mapped out, everything except how to get the Long-lasting Polyjuice Potion.

"Can't we just call Professor Snape? He might have some." Pansy suggested for the millionth time. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, first, Snape is Malfoy's _godfather_. I highly doubt he would want to helpus with this, and secondly, I'm a bloody _GRYFFINDOR! _Snape hates all Gryffindors with every fiber in his body! So no, Pansy, we can't." I repeated. I was beginning to learn this little speech off by heart thanks to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't have any other ideas…"

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I had a great idea.

"PEPPY!" I shouted, effectively scaring the living daylights out of Pansy.

"What are yo-" she started, but was cut off by Peppy the house-elf popping into the room.

"What can Peppy do for miss?" he asked, bowing low until his long crooked nose was squashed up against the floor.

"Do you know if Uncle Chris is awake?" I asked, earning a confused look from Pansy.

"Yes miss! Peppy just gave Master Christopher his dinner." Peppy said excitedly, his head bopping up and down.

"Good, good. Thank you Peppy, that's all." I said, smiling graciously at him. With one last low bow, he was gone, leaving only a resounding _CRACK!_

When left, Pansy turned back to me with her hands on her hips.

"Why did you ask about Chris?"

"He will DEFINITELY have some Long-lasting Polyjuice Potion! Him and Snape always get together to discuss their new potions. It's one of his favorite hobbies!" I said hurriedly, grabbing her hand and running out the door and down the corridor, to his office.

Pansy started whining about sore feet and how she couldn't run halfway down the corridor. We were literally only four or five meters from my bedroom door.

"So you can handle a whole day of shopping whilst wearing your 4 inch heels the whole time, but not a simple jog to Uncle Chris' office? You're impossible." I sighed, but slowed to a walk just to humor her. Other than the slight smirk that appeared on her face, she ignored my jab.

When we reached Chris' office, I knocked lightly on one of the large double doors. He must've been half-way through eating something, because his "Come in." sounded more like a muffled "Con-if."

I pushed the door open and saw him put down the taco in his hand.

"A taco?" I asked amused. Usually Chris went for more classical dinners, like Spaghetti Bolognese, or Ricotta and Spinach Cannelloni.

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged saying, "I felt like something different. What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

To my surprise, Pansy stepped forward. Sure, she had know him for all her life and was he was like and uncle to her, but she usually let my do the persuading in these kind of things.

"We need some Long-lasting Polyjuice Potion, if you've got it." She stated bluntly. Chris raised his eyebrows and leaned forward in curiosity.

"Sure, I've got it, but why do _you _need it?"

Pansy and I exchanged looks. Chris was all for us playing pranks on the boys, but we didn't really want to tell anyone the plan. It was a surprise for everyone, so I cleared my throat and began to use my marvelous abilities of persuasion.

"Pansy and I have a theory about that we wanted to test, and it needs to be done tonight, because it's the only night it will work…." I trailed off, waving my hands as if that explained it all.

I knew my attempt at a lie was pathetic, but that was all part of persuasion. Chris knew we were lying. He would, of course, get that we were going to pull a prank on the boys, and would understand that it was a surprise. Ah, with this ability, I should've been in Slytherin.

Like I expected, Chris only looked skeptical for a second, before his face transformed into a wide grin.

"Ah, a theory? Sound's very interesting. I'm sure I can spare two vials of the stuff." He said with a wink, getting up out of his seat and walking to his filing cabinet. Probably not the safest place to put potions, but Chris didn't think his little hobby needed a whole storeroom.

He pulled open a drawer and flicked through a few files before reaching into one and extracting two vials filled with thick murky liquid. I shuddered remembering the taste of the horrid substance.

Chris handed Pansy the vials, noticing my shudder and probably realizing I didn't want to touch it. Pansy took them and thanked him, before we both bounced out of the room.

We jogged back to my bedroom, all Pansy's previous thoughts about sore feet gone. When we got back to my room, she carefully placed the vials on my desk, before running up to me so we could do our "happy-squealy-dance". After 2 solid minutes of jumping around like giggling maniacs, we made our way over to my desk to examine the thick potion.

"Okay, step one is complete, now onto step two." Pansy whispered, though my bedroom door was shut and we were the only two in here.

"How about I slip it in the drinks and you go down and give it to them?" I asked, crossing my fingers that she'd be okay with it. But of course she wasn't.

"No _way!_" she whisper-screamed, "You know that I'm a _terrible_ actress! I'll put slip it in the drinks, YOU can give it to them!"

I sighed in defeat. She had a point – she _was_ a horrible actress. So it was up to me, as usual, to perfectly execute this brilliant plan of ours. Plus, I didn't really have a choice, as Pansy was already out the door and on the way to the kitchen with our key ingredient to utter chaos.

In the kitchen, the house-elves were busy preparing breakfast for tomorrow. I could vaguely smell choc-chip pancakes, and it got me instantly hungry. A small house-elf called Daisy skittered up to us and bowed low.

"Does misses' need something?" she asked quickly, looking up to us as if _begging_ for us to eat.

"Yes, can you bring us two glasses of firewhiskey." Pansy demanded, barely even glancing at the quivering elf.

"And some of Zonkos best chocolate." I added before Daisy could scamper off again. She nodded quickly and disappeared, quickly reappearing with a tray with two drinks and plate full of chocolate.

"Thank." I said, taking the tray, while Pansy stalked out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. She had no patience with house-elves.

We walked back to my room in silence. When we reached it, I kicked the door shut and placed the tray on my bedspread.

"What now?" I asked Pansy, who grinned evilly.

"We get the hairs."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... I SWEAR this used to be longer...<strong>

**Strange...**

**ANYWAY! I have this lemon... that I wrote... and... I don't know if I want to upload it... SO all you lemon readers out there, PLEASE review and tell me if you want to give my smutty little Dramione fic a go?**

**This is usually the part where I BEG for reviews, BUT TODAY, I decided that I had a question for all you gofers (Heh, LULZ XD)**

**This AWESOME question is: Team Blaise or Team Draco?**

**OOOOOHHHH, let the war begin!**

**HUGS AND KISSES AND MORE HUGS AND ANOTHER SORT OF AWKWARD KISS THAT YOU DON'T REALLY WANT BUT TAKE ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE POLITE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **  
><strong>Last night, can't remember.<br>What happened? Where'd we go?  
>I woke up this morning.<br>Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?**

**^^^ Dude, story of my life much ;D**

**OKAY! That was random…. **

**Chapter 4 is HERE homies (durr O_o) And, uhh, you MAY have noticed, that I changed this to M... I'm not actually planning to have a lemon in this, but I'm a MASSIVE fan of swearing, and lets face it, this whole fic wouldn't work without the F-bomb being dropped a few *cough* hundred *cough cough* times ;D**

**MASSIVE THANKS TO _KatielynnRosee_! SHE CAME UP WITH ALLLLLL THE PRANKS, BECAUSE SHE'S JUST THAT AWESOME ;D**

**I'm gunna stop talking (typing?)….. NOW! Haha, JAY KAY, I'm still talking (typing?)! Fine, I'll shut up.**

***sigh* How much have we been over this? It really is simple, like 1+1=window. (BAHAHA BEST JOKE OUT!) Okay, one more time, I DON'T own Harry Potter. Mondo bummer…. (HAHA AVPM REFERENCE!)**

Chapter 4:

Flooing to the Burrow at 1am in the morning was probably one very stupid idea, but you know us Gryffindors – all courage and bravery and all that jazz.

So that was how I found myself in the Weasley's living room in the early hours of the morning, with eight wands being pointed at me.

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically, putting my hands up like they did in the muggle movies.

When I had flooed there, I had knocked over a chair and a vase, which was why Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna where all up. Ron, I could see, was slowly starting to doze off again, but woke up when Harry nudged him in the ribs.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, squinting as if she expected to see someone else.

"The one and only." I replied with a grin. She rushed forward to hug me tight, followed by Luna, Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a joint hug with Fred and George.

"What on earth are you doing here at this time, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she fussed around, getting me comfortable in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Is everything alright?" This came from Mr. Weasley, who had a very serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's all good, Mr. Weasley. I'm actually here because I need some of Ginny and Luna's hair." I explained.

"Why do you need their hair?" Harry asked, sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm playing a prank on Blaise and Malfoy." I said, clasping my hands together in my lap in a very business-like way.

Everyone laughed, but Luna, who had wiped the dreamy look off her face and replaced it with a confused one.

"Why are you playing pranks on Blaise and Draco?" she asked in her soft voice.

I took a deep breath and explained how I was close to Blaise and Malfoy just happened to be at his house, and how I was quite close with many Slytherins, I just acted like I wasn't at Hogwarts because of the lack of inter-house unity, and lastly, how I still "hated" Malfoy.

"Oh. Well you can have my hair, I don't mind." She said, after listening to my speech.

"Yeah, mine too." Ginny added, fetching the pair of scissors I got for her 12th birthday. It sounds like a crappy present, but she was so excited to have something muggle that she ended up cutting a big chunk of Ron's hair.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how hilarious this prank is going to be now." I said, hugging everyone again.

"No worries 'Mione. Have fun." Ginny said with a wink.

I turned, took a handful of the Floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

"OH! Hermione! Don't forget-" Fred started to say.

"To take-" George continued.

"A picture-"

"For us."

I grinned and nodded, before throwing the Floo powder down, shouting "ZABINI MANOR", and being engulfed in green flames.

* * *

><p>"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Pansy shrieked when I returned. I rolled my eyes and brushed past her, making my way to my room.<p>

"Get over it; it's only 1:30. I got the hair by the way."

Pansy huffed and snatched the red and blonde hair from my outstretched hand. She put the Ginny's red hair in one vial and Luna's blonde ones in the other, and we watched at the potion bubbled, spat and turned lovely shades of brown.

"Hmm… Last time I did this, the potion turned a disgusting green." I mused absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, but you were using Crabbe and Goyle's hair. Oh, and a cats." She added with a smirk, remembering the time I turned myself into a cat when attempting to enter the Slytherin Common Room in 2nd year.

"Shut up and pour the bloody drinks." I muttered, glaring at the floor as she poured some of each vial into each glass of firewhiskey.

"Okay, Mia. It's all up to you. You have to go and give them the drinks, all the while convincing them that they are not poisonous in any way, and get them to drink them. Can you do it?" she mimed pointing each step of the plan out on the whiteboard before turning to me with her hands on her hips.

"PSSH! Of course I can!" I said, popping some chocolate in my mouth and picking up the glasses of firewhiskey.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Do I smell a challenge?" she asked, sniffing the air. I rolled my eyes and made my way out of my room.

"I can't believe I'm friends with you."

* * *

><p>Walking into the living room, I realized I had no idea where the boys where. I had already checked Blaises bedroom, and they weren't in there, so I officially was out if ideas. Luckily, Marie was in here, sipping some coffee and reading the latest episode of <em>Witch Weekly<em>. She looked up and shook her head when she saw me.

"Can you _believe_ this? Orange is _in_? What has the world come to?" she cried, showing me the article where it clearly stated that '_Orange is the __must-have__ color in your wardrobe this summer_.'

Now, I don't usually care about what's 'in', but seriously? Orange? Did they want women walking around looking like pumpkins?

"I can't believe that they gave _Rita Skeeter_ the fashion column. Why don't they fire the cow?" Marie continued. She could go on for hours if I didn't stop her.

"I know, Marie. It's an absolute joke. Orange! Do they want us looking like Pumpkin Pasties?" I rambled, just to appease her. "Now, what I really want to know is have you seen the boys?" I asked.

"Hmm? The boys? Sitting by the pool last time I checked." She said absently. Her mind was obviously still on the article.

I groaned loudly. I could NOT handle two very hot boys, in swimsuits.

_Oh, suck it up. Do you want this plan to work or not?_

I made my way down to the pool, only slightly confused that my inner voice sounded like Pansy when it was chastising me.

As I stepped outside, I understood why the boys would in the pool. It was hot and humid, just like it should be in summer. Luckily, I had my hair in a messy ponytail, with hair falling out and framing my face, so it wasn't sticking to the back of my neck.

I could see Blaise and Dra- _Malfoy_ sitting next to the pool their legs dangling underwater. They were lounging back on their elbows, making the muscles in their arms stand out, and showing off their perfectly sculpted chests. I'd seen Blaise like this before, of course, but Malfoy, well that was another matter entirely.

We had only ever seen each other outside of school when we were forced to, and even then we were able to ignore each other. But now, when all he was wearing was a pair of black board shorts that looked super amazing on his pale skin and hung low due to the water, well, let's just say that I had to bite my lip and pray that I wasn't blushing.

"Hey!" I called out when I was a few meters away from the pair. They both turned their heads to look at me. Blaise looked away first, however Malfoy took his time giving me the once over. I wish I had kept the robe that I wore to the Weasley's on, but I had thrown that on the bed when I got back, and so was left in nothing but my little black shorts and even smaller pink singlet. Despite my efforts to hide the blush, I'm pretty sure it was still up on my face, making me look like a tomato. It didn't help that when he looked up at me, his grey-blue eyes were clearly dark with lust and his pretty lips where formed into his usual smirk.

Oh Merlin, did I just say that Draco Malfoy had 'pretty lips'?

FML. Kill. Me. Now.

"Hey Mia. Wazzup?" Blaise asked, lazily closing his eyes.

"Not much, just being an awesome friend and bringing you guy's drinks." I replied, holding the drinks out for them to take.

Malfoy snorted. "And why would _you _bring _me _a drink? I mean, Blaise I can understand, but _me_? Did you poison mine?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. I knew that one of them would accuse me of poisoning their drinks. I also knew it would probably be Malfoy.

"I haven't poisoned either of them. Unless you're into that Malfoy, in which case I probably have some in my room…" I trailed off, turning around and making my way back to the house.

Blaise laughed and I could hear the sloshing of the pool water as he got out of the pool. Malfoy had gotten up during his little speech.

"Oh please, Mia. Stop being so dramatic." He said, grinning at me when I spun around.

"You're calling ME dramatic? He," I pointed at Malfoy, "Is the one accusing me of attempted murder!"

Okay, maybe I WAS being a tad dramatic.

"Hey! I didn't say you were trying to murder me, just poison." Malfoy said. That time I did roll my eyes.

"Tomato, tomahto." I quoted something I picked up on my vacation.

They looked confused but seemed to shrug it off. Blaise walked over to me, Malfoy following close behind.

"Here, I'll even take a drink to prove it isn't poison." He said, reaching for a glass.

"NO!" I yelled, jerking my arm away, "Not that one. This one."

Blaise raised his eyebrows at me. Malfoy looked victorious, as if he had been right about the poison.

"JOKING!" I said with a laugh. "Take what you want."

Blaise shook his head at my childish antics and took the one he had originally reached for. Malfoy hesitated a bit, but took the other when he saw that nothing had happened to Blaise when he took a drink.

I raised my eyebrows when I saw them chug the whole glass in 30 seconds. I thought I was the only hardcore one that could do that?

"Thanks Granger." Malfoy said with a contented sigh. Blaise just hummed happily and went to hand the glass back to me.

"Hah. No way, take it back yourself." I said with a smirk, backing away. Blaise rolled his eyes at me.

"Oooh, evil! How do you come up with these evil plans of evility?" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, what can I say, it's a gift." I shot back, turning away from the pair once again. "Goodnight!"

"'Night Mia! Don't wait up for us!" Blaise called.

"I wasn't planning on it. What, no goodnight from you Malfoy? That's cold. I'm seriously cut." I had my hand on the door handle, and my head turned over my shoulder.

"Oh, Granger, I'm so, so sorry." He walked closer to me, his voice getting softer as he got closer. "Will this make it up to you?" he leaned down so that his lips where only an inch away from mine. I found myself unable to move, I was completely and utterly mesmerized by him.

"Stop m-molesting Hermion-ne!" Blaise shouted through his laughter. Bloody git.

Malfoy grinned at me and ran a hand up from my thigh, over my exposed stomach, and to my shoulder. I tried to suppress a shiver, but epically failed. He stepped away, and I missed the surprising warmth his body radiated. I could tell that moving away from me had been reluctant, but he turned away before I could read into it any further.

"Goodnight Granger, although I suppose good morning would be more appropriate." He said without turning until he was standing by Blaise. He had an impassive look on his face, his barriers back up.

I sighed to myself and opened the door.

Reaching my room, Pansy basically pounced on me.

"How did it go? Did they dri- Wait, what's wrong?" She must've noticed the disappointedly confused (was there such a look?) look on my face, because she immediately pulled back to examine my face.

"I'm fine, Pansy. It went great and yes, they drank it." I said with false cheeriness, though there was a sense of finality in my tone.

Pansy raised an eyebrow but left it alone. She would get it out of me eventually, she always does.

"I'm tired." She complained, changing the subject.

"Go to sleep." I suggested with a smile.

She grinned and jumped under my covers. "Alright then."

I laughed. There was no use arguing with her, because I would probably end up being the one that slept on the floor. So instead, I slipped in under them as well, and used my many pillows to build a pillow barrier.

"I don't trust you and your wandering hands, Pans." I said with a wink, turning around so I wasn't facing her. I heard her scoff and kick me through the barrier.

"G'night." I yawned. She just grunted in response.

* * *

><p>The next morning Pansy and I were woken up by an ear-splitting – extremely feminine – scream.<p>

"OH MY GOD! I'M A _FUCKING CHICK_!" came the joint cries of Blaise and Draco, although I suppose it would make more sense to say "Ginny" and "Luna".

We looked at each other and burst out laughing, snuggled back under the covers, and waited for the argument of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! <strong>

**Did any of you expect THAT? Yeah, your probably did :D**

**So, next chapter will be filled with fights and... boobs? Hermione gets hit on by "Luna" and it's the boys turn to prank the girls. OOOOOH, the DRAMA! ;)**

**You know the drill, fanfictioners, leave a review, and I'll update :) Because that's how I roll.**

**And before I leave you to review (because you're going to, aren't you.), I just want to say HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY HPJELLICLECAT! We all love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HERRO!**

**Urgh, FML. I totes want Pokémon Black and White but I keep spending my money on pointless shit! Except the Harry Potter showbag from the Easter Show was SO worth it XD**

**Yup, can you tell by my lack of capitalization that I'm pissed? Yeah, it's cos I couldn't open the fucking Coke bottle. Not my day today, not my day.**

***bangs head on keyboard* SDIJFGSHAUOMPSDOGHHMSDGM. If I did own Harry Potter, I would make Ron gay and go and run away with some European designer and they would get married and adopt cute little babies. So no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5:

Mere seconds later, the door was basically kicked down by 'Ginny' and 'Luna'.

"CHANGE US BACK!" they screamed. Pansy and I sat up slowly and rubbed our eyes sleepily.

"I have no idea wh- OH MERLIN! PUT A TOP ON!" Pansy and I covered our eyes with our hands, because our friends were standing in our doorway, furious and topless.

I jumped up and ran to my closet, pulling out two old t-shirts and throwing them at the 'boys', who hastily covered up.

"It's not our bloody fault that we sleep shirtless! I'm sure that if Blaise and I knew we would be changed into WOMEN we would've put something on!" 'Luna' said. So Malfoy must've gotten Luna's hair, and Blaise Ginny's. How appropriate.

Pansy opened her mouth to retort when suddenly Marie and Chris ran in, wands drawn. Nate and Cari followed them, Cari on Nate's back.

"What happened here? We heard a bang, and lots of shouting." Chris said, looking frantically around the room, before his eyes rested on Ginny and Luna **(A/N: It's just easier calling them Ginny and Luna.)**. "Um, hi? Do we know you ladies?" he asked, noticing their faces red with anger, and hair flying every which way.

"Yes, _dad_, you do! You can thank _them_ for turning your oldest son and his best friend into GIRLS!" Ginny replied furiously. Understanding dawned on both Marie and Chris. Nate walked even further into the room, letting Cari slip off his back.

"No, you're not Blaise, you're a girl. Blaise isn't a girl. Or is he?" Nate mused, turning to his mum with a questioning look. Ginny blushed even harder.

"_I'M NOT A GIRL!"_ she screeched hysterically. Nate turned back to Ginny with his arms folded.

"Yes, you are. Anyway, I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Blaise." He responded matter-of-factly.

"No, no darling that _is_ Blaise. I think that Hermione and Pansy did something." Marie explained before Ginny could open her mouth again.

"Guilty as charged." Pansy said, and we raised our hands at the same time, with identical smirks on our faces.

Nate burst out laughing, and Chris and Marie were turning red with trying to hold in their laughter.

"Blaise and Draco are girls." Cari giggled. Even at such a young age, she was still pretty smart. "Now we can give them a make-over, with lots of glitter, and sparkles, and dresses."

Ginny and Luna paled significantly. They both took large steps away from the little girl, looking at her cautiously, as if she was going to sprout a second head and attack them.

"No. Make-over's. Allowed." Luna said, eyeing Pansy who had squealed and clapped rapidly.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you guys to work things out, just, you know, no violence." Chris said, picking Cari up and backing out of the room with Marie and Nate.

It was silent for a moment, after everyone left, until Luna felt the need to cut through it with a machete. "So, will you change us back or not?" she asked irritably, tapping her foot impatiently.

"About that… We kind of can't. The Polyjuice Potion wears off at midnight. So you're stuck like this for the whole day, sorry." Pansy did not sound sorry, at all. She actually sounded quite proud. Well, who could blame her, our idea _was_ genius.

Ginny and Luna seemed unable to speak for a few moments. They just opened and closed their mouth lamely, like fish. Their faces seemed to go ridiculously pale, then scarlet, then purple, then a mix of red and purple, and back to pale.

"We are stuck like this for the _whole fucking day?_" Ginny hissed, stepping closer to the bed. I could see the magic in the air around her, and had to calm her down before she blew something up unintentionally.

"I know it _sounds_ awful, but it's just a day." I soothed. However, this seemed to make them even angrier, and low growls erupted from deep in their throats. "Uh, um… You… Um… YOU HAVE BOOBS!"

That seemed to stop them in their tracks. They froze completely, looked at each other, down at their chests, and back at each other. Pansy and I crossed our fingers, hoping they would accept our lame excuse.

"So, I get to see what Loony has under her robes, do I?" Luna said, smirking. That smirk looked very, very weird on her face. Like someone was twisting it every which way.

"Ooh, and I get to see the she-weasel naked." Ginny added with a grin.

Oh shit. Luna and Ginny would KILL me when I told them what was happening to them!

"How about you go have showers, and then we can have breakfast, and then we can teach you what life as a girl is like?" Pansy said with a smile. Ginny and Luna shuddered at the last thought, but walked towards my bathroom anyway.

"Um, no. This is MY bathroom. You," I pointed at Ginny, "Can stay, but _you," _I pointed at Luna, "Can shower in Blaises room."

Luna made a very offended sort of noise before stomping out and slamming Blaises bedroom door. Ginny sauntered over to my bathroom, disappearing into it without a second glance at us.

Pansy looked over at me and giggled.

"Pansy, we are so dead." I groaned, but couldn't keep my smile off my face.

"I know, I know, but did you see 'Luna's' smirk?" I couldn't stop the giggle escaping my mouth that time, and bit my lip to prevent the volcano of giggles from erupting. Pansy seemed to be having the same problem, but one more look at each other, and we exploded.

We rolled around on the covers, laughing our hearts out. We couldn't breathe, and looked like fish trying to gulp down air, which only made us laugh harder. We had tears trailing down our faces, and the sheets had been kicked everywhere, finally landing on the floor. The pillow barrier from the previous night was torn down by the magnitude of our chuckles, and the remnants from it were scattered around the room.

Ten long minutes and many deep breaths later, Pansy and I stood up shakily and went to walk out of the room before Ginny or Luna waltzed back in. No such luck.

"Granger, I need some clothes." Luna said appearing in our doorway with a towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah, yeah. Pans, you stay our here and tell 'Ginny' to come into my wardrobe when she's done." I instructed, pulling Luna to my walk-in 'robe.

I walked over to the underwear drawer and yanked it open, sifting through everything to try and find something appropriate for Luna.

"Ooh, Granger. I didn't know you wore thongs!" I heard her squeal from behind me, and pluck a green thong from the drawer. I didn't even hear her come up. "I would love to see you in nothing _but _this." she dangled the thing in front of me.

I snatched it off her and continued to search the contents of the drawer. "You have no idea how weird it is when you do that as Luna."

I finally found some low rise boy leg _Hello Kitty_ underwear, and a plain black sports-bra. I turned to give them to her and walked over to my racks of tops and shorts when she took them.

"Okay, slip them on while I find you some actual clothes to wear." I said, running my hands along the tops hanging up.

I could hear the towel being dropped and the annoyed grunts as Luna tried to get the sports bra on, followed by the satisfied sigh when she managed.

I found a simple white shirt with _'Witches do it better.' _In big pink letters on the front, and a pair of knee-length faded denim shorts_. _

"Here, wear these." I said turning around, only to be nose to nose with her.

"Tell me Granger, have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked softly, eyes flickering between my eyes and my lips. She might look like Luna, but she was definitely still Malfoy on the inside.

"Piss off Malfoy. I wouldn't kiss you as a girl _or _a boy." I said flatly, thrusting the clothes into her arms and preparing to find Ginny some clothes.

In the end, I found much the same outfit for Ginny that I gave to Luna. The only difference was that the underwear had a giant butterfly across the bum area, and the top was dark blue with _"DTF?" _in sparkly silver.

Luna was sitting in the corner on a silver couch with a sour look on her face – probably because I shot her down – but I was proud to say that my clothes fit her quite well.

Ginny walked in wrapped in a towel a few moments later. She shot Luna a questioning look, but the blonde witch ignored her and went back to looking sour and grumbling.

"What's wrong with him, uh, I mean her?" she asked, slipping the underwear on under the towel and turning away from me to pull the bra on.

"Tried to hit on me." I said with amusement, looking at Luna who glared at me before getting up and leaving dramatically.

Ginny chuckled and pulled the top on walked over to the mirror, picking the brush up and brushing through her knotty locks of red hair.

"I think Draco likes you, Mia." She said as she worked.

_Wow, wow, wow. Okay Hermione, feign nonchalance. It's all good._

"Oh really?" my heart was thumping, but on the outside I looked like I couldn't care less.

She shot me and odd look. "Yeah, he always talks about you and stuff. Plus he can't keep his hands or eyes off you. I'm pretty surprised how well you're taking this. I expected you to throw a tantrum about how you two were enemies."

"What? I mean… That is to say…. Um… How gross?" I stuttered, blushing.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and studied my face carefully. I fidgeted nervously and looked everywhere _but _her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she gasped.

"You _like_ Draco! Don't you?" she hissed. My blush grew to the point where it was surpassing my face. Maybe it was making my whole body turn red?

"_NO! _Shut up. Go away. I do not." I mumbled lamely. She continued to stare me down until I couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY! I don't know. Maybe? I don't want to talk about it right now."

Ginny sighed and gave me a hug. Blaise was acting like the actual Ginny. Weird.

"We can talk about it later, when I'm NOT a girl." She said, pulling back to glare at me playfully. I laughed at her. She couldn't stay angry at me. I was too awesome.

"Anyway, let's go down and get some breakfast, hmm?" I suggested, making my way back to my room with Ginny following.

Pansy and Luna weren't in there, so we figured that they were already downstairs eating, which they were. We sat at the table, me next to Pansy and Ginny next to Luna. Neither Ginny nor Luna could sit properly. It's like their boobs were preventing them from sitting close to the table, so they sat really far back, and tried to eat hunched over. Merlin, they were idiots. Boobs DO NOT affect how you eat!

Chris and Marie had both rushed off to some purebloods house to do pureblood business. Or something like that.

Nate and Cari sat with us, giggling quietly at Ginny and Luna, who glared, making them laugh harder.

"Okay." I said after everyone had finished eating, "Who wants to do what today?"

Cari raised her hand and started bouncing in her seat. It was so unbelievingly cute that even Ginny and Luna managed a small 'Awww!'.

"Umm… Cari! What's your fantabulous idea?" I said, making the girls eyes light up, as if she expected me to pick someone else.

"I think we should give them a make-over." She said in her sweet little voice, smiling angelically at Ginny and Luna. They seemed to be dazed by the little girl, but who wouldn't be, she was adorable! We took their lack of response as a yes, and Pansy, who had already turned 17 (lucky witch), whispered a quick _Petrificus Totalus_.

"You staying for the torture Nate-o?" I asked Nate, who was grinning.

"YES!" he practically shouted, clapping with delight.

Pansy and I laughed and turned to the 'other girls'.

"Well then. I suppose we should get started." I said, winking at the frozen duo.

_Oh yeah. This is going to be legen – wait for it…. DARY!_

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEWWWWWWW! THAT CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT AND DISGUSTING! EW EW EW EW!<strong>

**Well, at least the next chapter will be better! I hope O_o**

**OMFG OMFG! THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! IT'S THANKS TO YOU THAT THIS IS SO EARLY! **

**See, if you review, I give you a chapter! So simple, so I suggest you review, savvy? **

**BEE-TEE-DUBS did anyone pick up the _"How I met your mother" _reference? Those who did get their very own DRACCCCO! Actually, anyone that reviews gets a DRACCCCO! ;D**

**Oh, and I'm going to Canberra for a few days, so I will try and update while there, but if I don't, you know why (BECASUE YOU DIDN'T REVIEW DX)**

**AU REVOIR DUCKS! **

**ex-oh-ex-oh, Gossip Girl ;) (HAHAHA)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heh… So this took longer than expected… BUT in my defense I've been super busy with assignments, writing the next chapter for **_**Lemon Soap**_**….. And maybe I was procrastinating a bit… OKAY A LOT!**

**THANK YOU once again to EVERYONE that did review, even if you did it anonymously. Anonymous reviews only piss my off because I can't reply to them :P But I still love them!**

**Okay, before I start:**

'**Victoria' – Thanks for the review, I will definitely try to make the chapters longer! I know they've been lacking :P **

'**Dee' – HAHAHA! I LOVE HIMYM! Barney Stinson is THA BEST! He's gay in real life, HOW COOL XD And I'm glad you like the Hermione/Draco/Luna thing ;) It was fun to write!**

**ANYWAY! I can't be bothered with a disclaimer right now, because they bum me out, so ON TO THE STORY :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span>

Pansy and I had tied Ginny and Luna to chairs, while Nate and Cari watched with delight. Checking on the ropes one more time, Pansy unfroze the two, who immediately started yammering on.

"LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" Ginny screamed, her red hair flying everywhere as she tried to loosen the ropes.

"WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Luna screamed, spitting Ginny's hair out of her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. "Oh, shut it. Your dad loves us, so don't try that crap with me."

Luna growled and joined Ginny in thrashing about wildly. It was funny for about 20 seconds, watching them flop about like fishes out of water and continually spit each other's hair out of their faces, but then it just got annoying, and kind of sad.

"Okay, okay, you can calm down now!" Pansy screamed over the grunts and curses of the two tied up girls. Surprisingly, they stopped, breathing heavily and still glaring at the two of us. "Good. Now, Hermione, I'll levitate them to your room, and then we can get started."

Nate and Cari had already skipped up to my room, and were already sitting on the bed by the time Pansy and I got there, with Luna and Ginny, still tied, following.

Pansy and I had already agreed that I would pick out outfits, while Pansy set up the hair and makeup supplies. Cari would be helping me, while Nate sat back and watched.

I dragged Luna and Ginny into my wardrobe, setting them so their backs were facing the mirror, and they were able to look at all the clothes. Pansy had enlarged my vanity table and was currently placing all the makeup and hair equipment that she and I owned.

"Okaaaaaaay dahlings, are you ready to try on some lovvverlay clothes?" I said, mimicking the way Madam Malkin from _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions _spoke.

"No." Came the joint reply of Ginny and Luna, both of whom were still glaring daggers at me.

"Well too bad. Cari and I are going to have some fun making you look _gorgeous_." I said, turning away from them and going straight to what was known as my 'Costume Closet'.

The 'Costume Closet' was where I kept all my Halloween costumes. Halloween for wizards and witches is very different than Halloween for muggles. Everyone still got dressed up in ridiculous costumes, but instead of going around to random people's houses - _begging _for sweets – there were parties. For those that away from a big city or town, they threw their own parties, but most attended the huge one in wizarding London. No parents where allowed, and neither was anyone under the age of 13. The parties could get pretty wild.

Back to the actual point, I opened up my 'Costume Closet' and immediately all the clothes I fought so hard to contain in there, sprung out, almost knocking me over. I could hear Ginny and Luna laughing at me, but paid no attention to it as I quickly righted myself.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I could dress you up in a chicken suit if I really wanted to." I threatened as I dug through all the outfits.

"No you wouldn't. You're not that evil." Luna said matter-of-factly, twisting her face up into that horrid smirk again.

I raised an eyebrow and straightened up so that I was facing her, and placed my hands on my hips. "Oh really? You brought this on yourself, _Luna." _I bent down one again and picked up a very old chicken suit. It was complete with the open beak for the persons head to fit in, the red feet, and the oh-so-lovely bright yellow feathers.

Luna paled considerably. She actually turned see through, that's how pale she was. "Oh, please no! I was joking! Don't do this!" she screamed, thrashing around so wildly that the chair she was tied to toppled over, but that didn't stop her. She kept struggling, and managed to roll right onto her front, where she got stuck. Her screamed where muffled by the floor, as she had face-planted.

Ginny and I were in hysterics. We were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down our face. Ginny was being held up only by the ropes above her elbows and waist, whereas I was in a shaking pile on the floor. Pansy hadn't been paying attention to what was going on until she heard Luna drop, and had successfully knocked all the makeup off the table with the force of her guffaws. It took at least ten minutes for us to calm down enough to start breathing normally. Cari was still attempting to find the 'cutesiest', as she puts it, outfits.

"Okay, okay, I won't put you in the chicken suit!" I said, pushing myself off the ground and lifting Luna up back next to Ginny.

"Th-thank you…" Luna breathed out, considerably shaken up by the chicken suit, and being attacked by the floor.

"You know, the original Lovegood would probably be shitting herself to get into that chicken suit." Pansy said, going back to picking up the makeup.

"Yeah, well I'm not the _original Luna_. I'm Draco fucking Malfoy." She growled. I rolled my eyes for what must've been the billionth time today.

"We're back onto _that_?" I asked exasperatedly. "Jeez, I thought we decided that you were okay with being a chick, because you have boobs."

"_I _was the one okay with that. I think _Luna_ is still pretty pissed." Ginny said with a giggle, sticking her tongue out at her.

Before I could open my mouth to say something witty and amusing, Cari jumped up and shoved something soft into my face. Well, she _attempted_ to.

"_LOOK! _It's so pretty! This is for Ginny!" she squealed, even more excited than she gets at Christmas.

I held what Cari threw at me at arm's length to inspect it. It was an emerald green knee-length dress. It had thin straps that criss-crossed at the back. Around the waist was a thick black belt that accentuated her curves. It was gorgeous, and definitely not something that belonged in my 'Costume Closet'.

"Hey Cari, this is beautiful! Where'd you find it?" I asked the small girl, who was beaming at the praise.

"Um, over there, where all the other dresses are." She said with a small shrug, pointing to the large area where I kept all my dresses. Stunning dresses wasn't really what I had in mind, but if Cari likes it, I like it.

"Okay, well this is perfect for Gin. Do you want to find me a pretty dress for Luna?"

Cari's eyes lit up instantly and she nodded furiously, dashing over to the dresses. I grinned at her eagerness, shaking my head a bit before turning to show Ginny what she would be wearing.

"Do you like it?" I asked holding it up for her to see. Peeking around the green fabric, I looked at her expression. It was a mixture of approval, and nervousness. When she noticed me looking she blushed instantly and looked everywhere but my eyes.

"You don't like it." It came out as more of a statement than a question, and I could hear the disappointment in my voice. It was _perfect_.

"No, that's not it…" Ginny started to say. I raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. With a shaky sigh she kept going. "Will you call me a cross-dresser if I say I'm actually looking forward to putting it on?"

I was NOT expecting that.

I could hear Luna snickering next to her, but I paid no attention to her. This prank had turned from something that she hated into something she was _enjoying_? Wow.

I collected myself before I answered. "No, because firstly, this dress is awesome and will look great on you, and secondly, technically, you won't be _cross-dressing._"

Ginny seemed to think about this for awhile before looking me on the eyes with a big smile on her face. "In that case, get me into that thing right now!"

I had to hold back my laughter, but Luna did no such thing.

"The last time… I heard.. You say that… You were talking…. About… A girl!" she gasped out between giggles.

"Luna Lovegood! Don't be such a pig!" I scolded, walking up to Ginny to remove the ropes. When they fell away she stretched before hopping up and holding her arms out for the dress.

"Go dress over there." I said, pointing to a small change room in the corner that I had installed for moments just like this. I handed her the dress and she skipped over to room, looking happier than a kid in a candy store.

"Now for you." I said turning back to Luna. I smiled evilly at her and her eyes immediately widened.

"Please not the chicken suit." She whispered. She was acting so dramatic, you would think that I was planning on torturing her, which to her, this probably was.

"Get over the bloody chicken suit." I said, this time suppressing the eye roll. "Cari, how's it going?"

Cari ran out, two separate outfits in her arms. "I couldn't pick…" she said, handing me the first one.

It was a scarlet halter neck dress that reached the floor. It would flow around her like water, and I could tell that with Luna's pale hair and complexion, it would look great.

"Very pretty. Very, very pretty. What do you think?" I held the dress up in front of Luna and her eyes quickly scanned it. She shrugged and gave no other response. I frowned and handed it back to Cari, who handed me the second dress.

This one was a light violet-purple color. This one seemed to blend in with her a bit more, being as light as it was. It went down just below her knees and had a v-neck that would show off a not-too-questionable amount of cleavage.

"Okay then, what about _this_?" I showed her this one and she didn't waste any time in shaking her head.

"No. It's nice, but the other one's nicer, and will look better on me." She said firmly. I gaped like a goldfish. She realized her error immediately. "I mean, uh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh. Well the red one it is." I said cheerfully, choosing to ignore Luna's shifty eyes. She seemed to relax a bit that I didn't dwell on that. "You can go put this on when- Oh look, here she is."

Ginny flounced out of the change room and did a quick twirl, before stopping in front of us and clasping her hands behind her. Like I thought, the dress looked ah-maz-ing on her.

"Ni-ice!" I sung, and Luna merely nodded her approval.

"Being a girl is so much _fun_!" Ginny squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Luna snorted and I grinned.

"I know right! Here, put these shoes on." I said, jogging over to the shoe closet and picking out a pair of black 3 inch heels. Hey, she had only just become a girl, got to start small. I gave them to Ginny, who slipped them on and wobbled herself over to Pansy, who was sitting patiently at her little work station, all the 'tools' set up.

I turned back to Luna, who was eyeing me warily. "Okay Luna. Get in this _fantastic_ dress." I said, picking up the scarlet number and untying Luna. Just before I undid the last knot, I stopped abruptly.

"What, what is it?" Luna snapped, struggling against the last rope. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You MUST NOT run away Luna Lovegood, or else I will keep you in this outfit until you change back into Draco Malfoy, and take pictures, and show ALL your friends! Understand?" I threatened, and her struggling stopped quickly as she nodded so furiously that I thought her neck would break.

"Y-yes…."

"GOOD!" I exclaimed, undoing the knot and thrusting the dress at her. I pointed at the change room that Ginny had just exited, and she quickly ran in there.

While I waited for her I picked out a pair of red velvet flats that the dress would hide, then walked over and attempted to stuff all of costumes back into my closet. When I turned back around, Luna had stepped out of the change room, and was slipping her feet into the flats by the door.

"So….? Do you like it?" she asked, turning to me. It may have been my imagination, but I was almost positive she was nervous as she flattened the front of the dress down.

"Yeah! You look hot as!" I answered, bouncing over to her and grabbing her elbow. "Now, for the makeup and hair!" I dragged her over to Pansy and Ginny. Ginny's makeup had already been done, and Pansy was doing her hair, differentiating between using her wand and doing it the muggle way.

"Merlin, Pans! That makeup looks great!" I praised, examining Ginny's makeup.

It wasn't very much, and only served to enhance her features. Some light eyeliner a bit of blush here and there. The thing at really caught you're eye though was her lips. They were a pastel pink color, and seemed to shine.

"Okay, almost there… Just one more second… And… DONE!" Pansy cried, jumping back from Ginny's hair. It looked amazing, in a messy, yet very elegant bun, with her fringe left out to frame her face. All in all, the girl looked dazzling.

She hopped out of the chair she had been sitting in and ran so close to the mirror that her nose was almost touching it. She drank in her makeup, before stepping back to see her hair. After a few minutes of careful examination, she made a high-pitched, squeaky sort of squeal and rushed to hug us both.

"I look so good! Thank you!" she said, pulling back smiling at us both.

Pansy and I both shrugged nonchalantly. "All in a day's work." I said with a lazy grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the couches. "Yeah, yeah. Let's sit. I believe we have some _things _to talk about."

I groaned and we both sat in a silver couch. It looked extremely uncomfortable, but it was charmed to be as comfy as a cloud. We sat in silent for a few moments and I watched Pansy fuss over Luna, who was now sitting in the chair. I could feel Ginny staring at me, but refused to look at her.

"So…."

"So…."

She looked pissed by my answer. Well what did she expect? If she wanted me to talk, she should've asked an actual question! "For Merlin's sake, 'Mione! What's going on between you and Drake?" she snapped.

I kept my expression as stoic as possible. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

A low growl of exasperation rumbled through her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Nothing? Well, I was just thinking that maybe there was a possibility that you _like_ him, seeing as he can't keep his bloody hands off you, and you always seem to be _fine _with him feeling you up for no bloody reason! Not to mention the fact that I heard you and Pansy talking about Draco in your room yesterday." She said this last sentence with a smug grin.

I stared at the girl like she'd grown a second head. Was I _that_ obvious? Well, this was Blaise after all, and he knew every last thing about me, so I really shouldn't be all that shocked that he picked up on my reactions to Malfoy. The only thing I was slightly pissed about was the fact that he had listened in to a _very _private conversation between me and Pansy.

"You _eavesdropped_ on us?" I hissed, glaring at the girl.

"Not exactly, I was walking out of my room when I heard you talking about it. I didn't hear that much, only enough to know that you are in serious danger of falling hard and fast for Draco Malfoy. Well, if you haven't already fell." She said, giving me a curious look, tilting her head.

I sighed; I really didn't know what to say to her. Should I lie? Should I tell the truth about how I haven't been able to stop thinking of the damned ferret and was probably falling for him as we speak? He was my best friend though, and in a girl's body or not, I knew I could trust him.

"I think that I'm in the process of falling, and I don't like it, because I'm pretty sure that he won't catch me…." I whispered dismally, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

I felt Ginny place a hand under my chin, tilting it up so that I was forced to look at her. "That's where you're completely wrong, Mia. I'm pretty sure he –" she was cut off by Pansy squealing "HERMIONE!" I frowned but stood up anyway.

"We will finish this later." She told me, jumping up and joining me to see what had gotten Pansy so flustered.

Reaching her, we realized she had a reason to be jumping, squealing, and happy-dancing; but it still wasn't good enough to interrupt Ginny when she's telling me something that could change my life completely. Well, maybe not life, but definitely summer.

Luna looked completely different. Good different, not bad different. Her makeup was quite heavy, with smoky eyes that made her look mysterious, dark blush, and lips so red that they matched her dress. Her hair was tied up and draped over her shoulder in a loose, messy ponytail. It had been curled to the point where it was close to ringlets, and a few curls fell out to frame her face perfectly. I could feel my jaw drop.

"What? What happened? Did she shave all my hair off?" Luna panicked at seeing my expression and raced to the mirror, only to come to an abrupt halt, making her dress swish around her. "I… She… Loony…" was all she managed to get out.

Ginny chuckled and walked up behind the dumbfounded girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Shocked, huh?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, a very 'Draco Malfoy' like expression on her face. "You know, if Lovegood dressed like this all the time, people would stop questioning her sanity and start wondering what's under these clothes."

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person!" Pansy scolded, starting to pack up the makeup equipment.

"Yeah, and besides, I think Neville already wonders what's under those robes." I contributed, immediately covering my mouth. "Oh shit, wasn't supposed to let that slip."

Both Ginny and Luna span around. "_SCHLONGBOTTOM_ has a thing for _LOONY_?" Luna screeched, mouth gaping like a goldfishes.

"I didn't say that. I implied that he fantasizes about her! Shit, _shit, _SHIT!" I was on the verge of a panic attack. Malfoy would, no doubt, tease Neville about this.

"It's one and the same honey." Ginny answered. "I just can't believe that _he_ would want to tap _her!_ I mean, I guess it makes sense, they're both socially awkward. Well, not really Lovegood, she's mostly crazy, and a tad delusional."

"Oh shut up and pretend I never said anything. _Or else_." I murmured dangerously.

Luna snorted. "Or else _what?_"

"Or else I'll chop your dicks off as soon as you get them back." I said in a completely calm and collected voice, as if removing that part of the male anatomy was something I did every day.

Nothing else was said on the subject.

"So, now that you've had your _way_ with us, what are we going to do?" Ginny said, successfully changing the subject.

"Well…. It seems that Cari and Nate have left, which is a shame because I was really looking forward to Nate's reaction. How about we use that muggle device that 'Mione got in America? The one that takes pictures that don't move?" Pansy suggested.

"Great idea! Come on, I'll go get it." I said, bouncing out to get the camera, with two enthusiastic and one painfully sour girls following.

"Okay, here it is!" I held the little red camera in the air and waved it around. "Here, to use it you turn it on _here_, and then to take a picture you press _this _button, and then to check out your photo, you press _this_ one, with the little arrow. Got it?" I explained, telling them the basics of a muggle camera.

They all said yes, even though some were a little confused, and we got onto the photos. I quickly snapped a picture of the three of them. They looked like a motley crew standing together. I took a few more of them, successfully confusing them with the quiet clicks, before Pansy snatched off me and clicked it at me.

"Hey, don't waste the memory on MY ugly face! Waste it on _them!"_ I protested, covering the lens with my hands.

We spent what felt like minutes, but what must've been hours, taking ridiculous pictures. I got one of Pansy and Luna arguing, Pansy and Luna ripping at each other's hair, Ginny trying to break up Pansy and Luna, the floor as I dropped the camera to help Ginny. Pansy even got one of Luna trying to grope me, which I made her delete.

Our fun and games where interrupted however when Peppy came to inform us that Marie and Chris wanted us down to have lunch. We skipped down to the dining room, laughing gaily and looking like a typical group of friends.

"Well, well, well. You got them to agree to that makeover, I'm guessing?" Chris said. We didn't even notice we had made it to the dining room.

"Ha! More like hexed them and tied them up!" Pansy snorted, and we all took our seats and dug in to our plates full of delicious food.

"So how did the '_business'_ you had to do go?" I asked around a mouthful of salad.

Marie shrugged and took another bite of her meal. "Fine, as always. I suppose you had fun. I must say, I'm very impressed with what you did; they look amazing."

Pansy and I mumbled our thanks. The rest of the lunch was filled with idle chat, such as "So what shade of lipstick has Luna got on? It's absolutely divine!" or "Blaise… Ginny… Whoever you are, you better not decide you like to dress like a girl when you change back to a boy."

At one point, Marie, Pansy and I got into a very heated discussion about what Georgette Hobbs, the current 'It' girl of the wizarding world, was wearing on her dinner with 'friend' (or so she claims) Benjamin Pibble. Chris and the other 'girls' had been arguing about Chudley Cannons upcoming came against Puddlemere United; a game which I found completely pointless, considering that Puddlemere United had lost all their previous games, whereas Chudley Cannons were undefeated so far.

"'Mione, Luna, Ginny, do you guys want to go for a swim?" Pansy asked after Marie and Chris had left the table.

"Sure, but won't our makeup get ruined?" Ginny asked, pointing between her and Luna.

"If you care so much, I can reapply it after we get out. Now come on, me and Mia will get you swimsuits." Pansy answered.

We all walked back up to my room, and I got straight into picking something out for the girls. I decided on simple black bikinis for both of them.

"Here, put these on while I change into this." I said, holding up my pale pink bikini, noting that Pansy had already gone to change in my bathroom.

They both took the bikinis, staring at them like they might explode and second, before going back into Blaises room to get changed. I changed quickly, just getting the top on before Pansy walked out in her light green swimsuit. We waited for the others to come out, but after 15 minutes, we realized they might need a bit of help. We knocked on the door, and we heard a lot of shuffling and a '_THUMP' _before Luna yanked the door open, a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Uh… Are you guys okay?" I asked hesitantly, looking over her shoulder and just making out ginger hair whipping around repeatedly and Ginny thrashing around on one of the two beds in the room.

Luna glanced back at Ginny. "She can't get this," she flicked the strap of her bikini, "To click into place at the back." She said with a shrug, moving back into the room and helping Ginny off the bed before turning around and doing the clasp up for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, blushing to the roots of her hair, before scurrying out the door with a towel. Luna followed with her own towel, and me and Pansy trailed after her.

"Got the camera?" Pansy whispered. I nodded and showed me the corner of it from under my towel. "Good. I charmed it to be waterproof."

"Now all we've got to do is actually keep them in the pool until midnight." I whispered back and Pansy grinned.

"Too easy."

* * *

><p>Turns out Pansy was right. We had been in the pool for close to six hours and it was now 11pm. At 7:30, Peppy brought us out peanut butter sandwiches, and stressed in his over-protective house-elfish way that we mustn't go back in for another half an hour after eating them, meaning by the time we got in again and decided to play '<em>Marco Polo'<em> for the third time, it was quarter past eight.

We spent at least an hour chatting about aimless things. We even had a conversation on whether ferrets or weasels were cuter, and I had to begrudgingly agree with Luna that ferrets were the better animal, as weasels had always freaked me out for some reason. We were on the topic of why the sky was black at night when it struck midnight.

"Black is just an awesome color. It is better than every other color, even though it itself technically isn't a color. Plus, I don't think I would be able to sleep if the sky was hot pink." Luna said and we all laughed.

"That's true, I guess. Hey, what the hell is happening to your face?" Ginny said, staring at Luna with wide-eyes, while Luna did the same.

"What about my face? Your face is bubbling and changing like crazy! Oh shit, were changing back into boys! WE STILL HAVE BIKINI'S ON!" she screeched, though halfway through her voice cracked and turned much deeper.

I jumped out of the pool and ran towards my stuff, quickly picking up my camera and turning to face the girls which were now boys, save for Pansy.

"Oh no you don't! Give me that camera right now Hermione Jean Granger!" Blaise bellowed, jumping out of the pool, Malfoy hot on his heels.

I managed to get in at least seven photos of them standing, here in their tiny black bikinis, before I had to run so that they didn't catch me and delete the photos. Halfway around the pool, they were gaining on me, so I quickly chucked it to Pansy, who had just gotten out and was now standing with arms open to catch the flying camera. She managed to get it just before it hit the pool edge, and immediately started taking photos of Blaise and Ginny chasing me.

"Retreat!" she yelled, spinning on her heel and running back inside. I followed her and only just managed to get inside and slam the door shut before the boys crashed into it. I could hear a string of profanities and the sound of the door being slid open forcefully, but I paid no attention to it, instead I just focused on getting to my room in one piece.

When I got to my room, I locked it the muggle way and found Pansy copying the very last photo onto a paper with her wand. They came out as developed photos, and looked absolutely hilarious.

I burst out laughing, but tried to stifle it as I heard furious banging on my door. Pansy threw the camera at me and mouthed 'Delete them.' and hid the photos under my pillow. I went through the thirteen photos we had of bikini-clad Blaise and Draco, deleting each one. By the time I got rid of the last one, I thought my door was going to be knocked down.

"OKAY CALM DOWN!" I shouted to them from the other side of the door. "I deleted them, and if you stop attempting to break the door, then I will prove it to you!"

The knocking stopped, so I hesitantly opened the door – only to be pinned to the wall a second later by two strong arms.

"Where is the camera?" Draco – _Malfoy –_ asked, staring right into my eyes. His own grey ones seemed to be swirling like the ocean during a thunderstorm. I quickly handed him the camera and he let go of me so that he could look through the photos.

A minute or so of silence except for the beeps of my camera went past, and was followed by Malfoys sigh of content as he realized that we had in fact deleted them.

"It's all good dude, they're all gone." He said, turning to Blaise with a reassuring smile.

"See, I told you. Now, not that I'm not enjoying the view or anything, but you guys should probably change. Bikinis only work on _girls_." I said, winking at them. Blaise let out an extremely girly squeak, before disappearing into his room.

"You're free to see me like this anytime _Hermione_. Hopefully we'll both be _naked_ next time." Draco – DAMN IT! _MALFOY!_ – said, waggling his eyebrows before he to slipped into Blaises room.

I stood in the same spot that I had been pinned a few moments ago blushing, until Pansy's giggles snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh he _so_ wants you! And you _so _want him!" she squealed, smirking her Slytherin smirk.

"PANSY! I _don't _want him!" I cried, embarrassed. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yep, you keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day you'll believe it."

The sad thing was that that was exactly what I was doing.

"Whatever. Let's just get changed." I mumbled, avoiding all eye contact. She dropped the subject, which I was grateful for, and scooped up her pajamas, shuffling into the bathroom.

I walked into my wardrobe and decided on the shorts from the night before, as well as another '_shirt-napped' _top from Blaise. This one was all Slytherin, and was dark green with the Slytherin crest in white on the front. It, like the Hogwarts sweater, stopped around mid-thigh.

Walking back out into my room, I noticed a much calmer Blaise and Draco – in MENS clothes – sitting on my miserably blue bedspread. My room must've decided to reflect my mood, because it all dark blue and grey.

"You right, Mia?" Blaise asked, concerned. He either picked up that I clearly wasn't from my room, or for my expression.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I replied, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Well Granger, this might cheer you up. Despite being completely evil, that little plan of yours was quite good." Malfoy said with a half-smile that made my heart beat slightly faster. I could feel my face heating up, and it was only a smile.

_Damn my traitorous body!_

"Uh… Thanks..." I muttered, sitting down next to Blaise, who was smirking at me knowingly.

Pansy returned from the bathroom and plopped down at the chair at my desk. "Are you guys pissed at us?" was the first thing she asked.

"Not really anymore, considering you're never going to tell anyone about this. _Ever._" Malfoy said, glaring at Pansy.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Anyway, what are we doing now?" she said enthusiastically.

"Actually, Hermione and I need to talk, so why don't you and Drake amuse yourselves. Just don't kill each other." Blaise said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of my room and into his before me, or anyone else, could protest.

"Hey, what gives Mr. Secretive?" I asked Blaise with my hands on my hips when he had shut the door.

"You know exactly what gives. We haven't finished our little _chat_ from earlier." He said, flopping down on his bed and giving me a hard stare.

I sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed, crossing my legs. "Well?" I asked.

"If I'm correct, you had just finished telling me that you like Draco, but you're afraid that he doesn't like you back. Was I correct?" he said knowingly, and I blushed.

"Yeah, maybe, I guess…." I mumbled, picking at his dark green duvet.

"Is that why you looked like you were ready to burst into tears when you walked out of your wardrobe?"

I looked up at him then, he was looking concerned and curious. "Yeah…" when I didn't continue, he raised an eyebrow, gesturing for me to continue. "Well, Pansy said that I liked him, and I said I didn't, and she said that I was just trying to convince myself I didn't, when really, I did, and all I could think was how true that was."

Blaise was silent for a few moments, which were a few moments to long for me. I immediately got into one of my rants.

"I mean, we haven't been able to stand each other since we were toddlers, yet suddenly I'm having these dreams about him, and fantasizing about him, and loving it when he looks at me, and loving it when he _touches _me, and loving it when he smiles, and loving it when he laughs, and loving it when he blows his perfect shaggy pale blond hair out of his eyes, and this just isn't RIGHT, because he will NEVER feel the same! I'm not his _type_! I'm not tall and blonde with blue eyes and long legs and huge boobs! I'm short, with of average height, with only-just-tamable curly brown hair, boring brown eyes, and boobs the size of fucking apples! HE WOULD NEVER LIKE ME!" I screamed, tears stinging the back of my eyes, even though I willed them away.

That was everything. It was all out in the open, and I finally had to grow up and admit that I liked Draco Malfoy, and that he would never reciprocate my feelings.

I looked away from Blaise so that he wouldn't see the shattered expression on my face, but he crawled across the bed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Okay, firstly, your boobs are like melons, NOT apples." This made me laugh slightly, but only slightly. "And secondly, what girl have you seen at Hogwarts that looks anything like, what did you call it, 'Draco's type'?"

I sniffled and mumbled "Astoria Greengrass."

I could feel Blaise laughing against me. "Astoria? Come one Mia, she's like, the number one slut in our school. Draco has not, and does not have any intentions of fucking her. He is one hundred percent not interested."

That little fact shocked me. By the way the girl draped herself on him; you would think that Draco would have shagged her, but apparently not. "Well, who cares if that _specifically_ is his type? The point is I'm not."

Blaise pulled back and sighed, tugging my chin up as I refused to look at him. "See, this is what I wanted to say to you before. I think that he likes you. Not just 'I want to shag her and never talk to her again' likes you. No, this is the 'I want to have an actual relationship with this girl because she blows my fucking mind' likes you; and that is a side of Draco that I've _never _seen before."

Well _that_ fact shocked me A LOT more. "You're lying." I whispered. There was still no way….

"Merlin, Hermione! I am not lying! Do you want to know what he said after he ran into you on the stairs? He said 'Holy shit man, I just molested Granger on the stairs, and it was the best 30 seconds of my life.' Do you want to know what he said after you gave us those drinks by the pool? He said 'I would marry that girl.' And I'm not even joking. He was serious. He fucking likes you Hermione Granger, and you are going to realize that, even if I have to shove it down your throat."

I sat there in silence, trying to take in the fact that maybe, just maybe, Draco Malfoy _did _like me. After long enough, I looked up at Blaise again with a shaky, yet genuine smile.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm still a Gryffindor, and he's still a Slytherin. I bet he doesn't even know I like him…"

"Well Ms. Granger, you can either a) Tell him, or b) Let nature get you together, with a bit of help from Pansy and myself." He finished with a wink and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Well, I'm not feeling too high on Gryffindor courage right now, so I'm just going to let you do the dirty work, and let my mind rest for the night. I'm still coming to terms with the fact that your sexy best friend has a crush on me."

Oh Merlin. Did I just call Draco Blaises 'sexy best friend'?

"I think we all need a rest after today!" Blaise exclaimed, laughing. "So, good night 'Mione, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Blaise." I said, and gave him a quick hug before climbing out of his bed and walking towards the door.

As I went to open it, Mr. 'Blaises sexy best friend' himself was standing there, his hand outstretched to open the door.

"I, uh, heard shouting…" he muttered awkwardly.

"You didn't hear any of what we were saying, did you?" I asked, paling at the thought of him finding out like this.

"No, no. So, uh, I guess you're going to bed for the night?"

I smiled a small smile. "Yeah, actually, I was going to tell you that me and Blaises '_chat'_ is over. So, um, goodnight… Draco." I liked saying his name to his face. It was something I hadn't done for years.

All of a sudden, I was overcome with the urge to kiss him, so before I could lose that so called 'Gryffindor courage', I stepped on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping around him and opening the door to my room. If I hadn't been listening and secretly watching as I closed the door, I would've missed him touch his cheek and whisper "Goodnigh Hermione…"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHHA! IT'S FINALLY DONE! YOU JUST READ 6,519 WORDS! FUCK YEAH!<strong>

**Okay, as you can see, I'm kind of excited about that... BUT ANYWAY! I'm so sorry it took so long to get out, and now that something SHOCKING has happened, maybe I will have more inspiration :) In truth, this only took about 3 days to finish, I just spent 2 weeks being a fucktard and procrastinating.**

**WHATEVER! Hopefully I will get the new one out sooner, SORRY FOR ZEH WAIT! And, as always, REVIEWS MY LITTLE TACOS :D**

**Illayyzzz :)**

**P.S. For anyone reading _Lemon Soap, _yeah, fucking sorry for the wait... Haven't had much time to write it... DON'T GIVE UPON IT! It'll be out soon!**

**P.S.S. Have I mentioned how much I love you all? Well I do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOOOOOOH! YAYAYAY! I'm happy :) Thank you for all my sexy reviews! Every time I read them, it puts me in a good mood for the rest of the day. No joke. It scares my parents, because I'm usually a complete emo sheep ;)**

**OOOOOH! Okay, question! Do you think that Blaise and Pansy should get together?**

**So yeah, there's gunna be a 'man chat' in here, so some of this will be in our favorite ferrets POV :D**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

Chapter 7:

_**Draco's POV:**_

Did she seriously just kiss me on the cheek? For real? Like her lips came in contact with my cheek? Why is this giving me a tingly feeling?

"Hey dude. Why are you touching your cheek? What's up with the dazed expression?" I heard Blaise ask me once I stepped into the room. I hadn't even realized I still had my hand on my face, so I dropped it hastily.

"Granger just kissed me on the cheek. She called me Draco to my face, and kissed me on the cheek." I mumbled, lying on my bed with my hands under my head. "The last time she called me Draco was when we were thirteen, and we were at my mum's dinner party, so we were forced to be civil."

"Well, you enjoyed it, obviously. I mean, it's clear you like her." Blaise said, and I sat up as if my pillow had burned me.

"How do you know I like her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my best friend. He simply laughed and rested his head against the headboard.

"You can't keep your hands off her; you always stare at her like she's a bloody goddess, and you told me yesterday." He said, ticking each point off his fingers.

I tried to hide the color flooding my cheeks. The cheek she kissed was still burning, as if her lips had been made of fire. "Yeah, well, shut up. It doesn't even matter, because she still hates me. She made _that _evident when she turned me into Looney." I muttered. Even though I couldn't be mad at the girl, I could still act like I was.

"Drake, you know her and Pansy only did that because they were playing their usual prank on us. Which reminds me, we have to get them back." He said, and I had to admit that what he said was true.

"What are we going to do? Most of our pranks end up failing. Especially the ones you come up with." I said, remembering all the times we ended up the victims of our pranks, rather than the girls.

"Hey! Name one prank of mine that didn't go to plan!"

I rolled my eyes. So he was challenging me, was he? "Remember the time you put the itching potion into their drinks, only to mix up the cups and forget which ones were spiked? We ended up scratching every inch of ourselves until Chris stopped laughing hysterically long enough to get the anti-itch potion."

Blaise laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah… Well, this one will be BETTER than that one! We are going to beat the girls at their own game."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>_

"What did you and Blaise have to talk about? Unless it's a secret, then you don't have to tell me. But I still consider myself one of your best friends so I think you should. Merlin, I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Pansy rambled the second I closed the door.

"It's not really a secret anymore. I just admitted to him that I like Draco, and he said that he liked me back. I think he's expecting your help with setting us up, because I'm kind of nervous about telling him. Scratch that, I'm completely and utterly nervous about telling him and don't plan on doing so until he tells me." I told her, noticing her jaw drop by the first sentence, only to be replaced by giant grin.

"FINALLY; YOU ADMIT IT! I thought I was going to have to get you to drink Veritaserum for you to admit it!" she cried, waving her arms in the air.

I laughed and took a seat next to her on my bed, which didn't look quite so miserable anymore. "It kind of just came out. It was this whole rant, starting with how much I like him, and ending with he will never like me back. Blaise had to convince me that he did in fact like me, but I'm still not completely sure if it has sunken in."

"Oh no, don't you worry. He _definitely _likes you back. I swear, once you and Blaise disappeared he was all like 'She's so beautiful. I like her. Does she like me? Lah-dy-da-da .' I swear, he was basically vomiting rainbows and unicorns, that's how gross and sappy he was." She said with a shudder, and I had to suppress a giggle.

Just hearing Pansy say all this stuff about him was giving me butterflies, which was a completely new feeling to me. If Draco told _her_ that he likes me, then he must, but then again, you never know with Pansy. He might've just said 'I like Hermione's pajamas.' And she would take that as 'I'm absolutely in love with this girl.'

"Yeah, I'm sure he said _all _that Pans." I said, rolling my eyes, and she hit me with a pillow.

"He _DID!_"

"Uh-huh. Oh, I also kissed him goodnight just then." I slipped in casually, and watched with amusement as her jaw hit the bedspread.

"No. Fucking. Way!" she squealed, pulling me into a massive hug.

"Pans! It was on the cheek!" I said while laughing.

"So what? It's a start!" she said, pulling back and jumping up and down on my bed, almost knocking me off.

I laughed at her, but climbed up onto my feet anyway and jumped around with her. I had never jumped around on my bed for a boy. I had never had butterflies for a boy. Hell, I'd hardly even liked any boys up to now! I guess I could safely say that Draco Malfoy was my first for all these things.

"You know, the boys are probably going to try and prank us back." Pansy said once we had calmed down and sat back on the bed.

"Who cares? I just want to sleep after that." I said, poking her in the side and crawling into the warmth that was my bed.

"Oh shut up. It's exciting, 'Mione liking her first boy! Anyway, yeah, I'm tired too." She said with a yawn, following me under the covers.

She turned on her side so that she was facing me. "Hey Mia, can I have a kiss?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

I hit her with my pillow and she laughed at me. "You know Pansy; I don't trust you sleeping in my bed, especially without a pillow barrier." I said with a wink.

"Oh Ha Ha. I'll try not to feel you up during the night." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I would appreciate that. Goodnight Pans." I said, turning around so my back was facing her.

I heard her pick up her wand and turn the lights off. "Goodnight Hermione."

I tossed and turned for a few hours, unable to get what Blaise and Pansy had said out of my mind.

So he likes me? Or maybe he just wants to do me? Did he like the kiss? Is touching your cheek and whispering 'Goodnight Hermione' a good thing?

Finally I got to sleep, though my dreams were plagued by Draco. It would switch between him liking me, then him rejecting me and then it would repeat, over and over and over again.

When I woke up, the room seemed to be bathed in grey, the sun not quite reaching the windows, meaning that it was way too early to be awake. I fumbled for my iPod on my bedside table, which confirmed my suspicions, as it was only 6:30. I rolled over and saw that Pansy was still fast asleep, and no matter how hard I tried to go back to sleep, my head just wouldn't let me.

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. If I was going to be awake from 6:30 on, I might as well be refreshed. The bathroom was also dimly lit, but I made do. I brushed my teeth in the sink before stripping out of my pajamas and into the shower. I rinsed my hair off, letting the drops drip from my hair. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles, and the steam clouded my mind, chasing away all coherent thoughts.

I stepped out of the relaxing shower when I realized that my fingers were starting to go all pruny. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me, letting my hair flop over one of my shoulders in a big wet mess.

I opened and closed the door behind me. The first thing I noticed was that two people had joined us while I had been in the bathroom, one of them being the blonde I have feelings for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco's POV:<strong>_

Blaise and I had decided on waking up early so that we could prank the girls before they woke up. We were planning on casting a sleeping charm on them, and using all that makeup against them, effectively making them look worse than Astoria when she decides to get all 'dolled up'. More like 'clowned up'.

We tip-toed, in the most manly way possible, across the hall at 7 on the dot and silently pushed the door open. The first thing we realized was that Hermione was not in bed. That was odd. Where else would she be at 7 in the morning? She was hardly a morning person, that much I knew.

Blaise turned to me and shrugged, walking further into the room and lowering himself into her desk chair. "We'll just wait for Hermione to come back, and then cast the sleeping charm on her, I guess."

"Sure." I said, shrugging one shoulder and walking over to her bedside table, where I could see a small shiny object. I picked it up and pressed the only button the face of the object, making it light up, scaring the living daylights out of me. When I had composed myself, I looked at the picture on the front, which was of Hermione and Blaise. On top of that was the time and date, and underneath it said 'Slide to unlock.' Slide? How the hell do I slide this thing? I stared at the thing in the palm of my hand, willing it to give me more information on how to 'slide' it.

I heard the bathroom door open and my head snapped up. Hermione was closing the bathroom door behind her, wrapped in nothing but a short baby-blue towel, giving me a great view of her body. Her eyes widened when she turned around and realized that Blaise and I were here. She almost lost her grip on her towel, and so tucked the corner in under it.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered furiously.

"We were going to prank you back, but you were nowhere to be seen, so we made ourselves comfortable." Blaise answered. I seemed to have lost all capabilities of speaking. All I could do was watch each drop of water fall from her wet hair and onto her leg, sliding down it and onto her ankle. I was so absolutely mesmerized that I didn't realize she had spoken to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, looking back up to her face. She had obviously caught me checking her out and was blushing a bright red.

"I said is that my iPod?" she re-asked, pointing to the shiny thing in my hand.

"iPod?" was all I asked and she let out a deep sigh, making her voluptuous chest heave and I started to stare again.

"Yes, it plays music and – _DRACO!_ Can you please stop staring at me like that!" she accidently shouted that louder than intended, and Pansy sat straight up rubbing her tired eyes.

"Waz' going on?" she slurred, resting her hands on the duvet and looking between the three of us before her eyes rested on Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione, you don't have any clothes on. Were you planning on giving Draco a strip-tease? I'm sure he would like that."

Blaise sniggered behind me and Hermione reached a whole new level of red while Pansy just smiled lazily.

"I'm sure I would enjoy it. Do you mind, _Hermione?_" I asked her, smirking my trademark smirk.

She opened and closed her mouth, her cheeks continuing to redden. "I- You- Um…" I watched with amusement as she stumbled over her words, something Hermione Granger rarely did. "I'm going to go put some clothes on." She said quickly and rushed into her wardrobe.

Only after she had shut the door did I realize that she hadn't answered my question, meaning that technically, she didn't say no. Maybe there was a chance she liked me after all.

I sat on her bed and rested my head against the headboard as I thought over the possibility that Hermione liked me. I placed the 'iPod' back on her bedside table and vaguely heard Pansy and Blaise laughing. I only snapped back to reality when Pansy shoved me.

"What was that for?" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes at me and settled back into a comfortable position.

"I was just asking you if you planned to do anything about this infatuation you have with Hermione." She said simply, looking at me with an all-knowing smile.

"I don't know. Maybe? It's the first time I've been nervous over a girl." I admitted. What was the point in pretending I didn't when I obviously did?

"Mate! She told both of us that she likes you! Go for it!" Blaise said, resting his forearms on his knees and leaning forward.

"Blaise is right. If you don't do something about this, then we will." Pansy chimed in with a dead serious expression on her face. It was a kind of scary.

I looked at both of them, and down at my hands. What the hell was I doing? I am Draco Malfoy, and I can get absolutely any girl I want, even Hermione! Not to mention the fact that it shouldn't be that hard as she seems to like me back.

Her wardrobe double doors opened and she stepped out of them again, this time in clothes. She had a pair of faded denim short shorts on, and a baggy yellow tank-top that said _'Coca-Cola' _in white letters tucked into the shorts. Her hair was brushed and spilling over her shoulders in waves and curls. What she was wearing was completely casual, but it still did not fail to take my breath away.

"So, it's like, 7:30, right? Pansy why don't you have a shower and then we can go to that new beauty salon today? It's supposed to be the best of the best." She said and we all watched as Pansy jumped out the bed and shouted "YES!" before racing into the bathroom.

Hermione turned to both of us and looked us up and down. "I'm going to go have some breakfast. You might want to put a top on or something." She said, her eyes lingering on my toned torso.

"Nah, we're right, 'Mione. Actually, I'm pretty hungry myself. How about you, Draco?" Blaise asked, turning to me.

"Same here." I jumped off the bed and stretched, noticing how Hermione watched every muscle move.

"Whatever." She mumbled, tearing her eyes off me and walking out of the room. With one last smirk my way, Blaise followed, with me right behind.

I sat across from Hermione at the table, and Blaise sat next to me. She pushed her food around, occasionally taking a bite of it while Blaise chattered on about nothing in particular.

"I really want those new Quidditch gloves, don't you Drake? Maybe we should go with the girls today and get them while their out getting their makeovers." He said, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, sounds fun. What do you think Hermione?" I replied, watching her as I sipped my pumpkin juice.

"If you guys want to come then I'm fine with it, but you may have to wait a while seeing as we're going for a manicure _and _pedicure. We could get some ice-cream afterwards." She suggested. I shrugged and Blaise nodded eagerly.

"What about ice-cream?" Pansy asked, walking into the room and sitting next to Hermione. She poured herself some pumpkin juice and grabbed an apple.

"The boys are coming with us to Diagon Alley and after our trip to the salon we were going to go get ice-cream." Hermione answered, taking another bite of her toast.

"Awesome! In that case, I'll only have the apple. You know, got to watch out for my figure." Pansy said with a wink.

"If anything, you need to eat _more_. You look like a bloody stick!" Hermione chastised.

The rest of breakfast was spent with us just chatting. Marie, Chris, Nate and Cari came down around 8, and we told them our plans for the day.

"Ooh! Get me a ballerina from the toy shop! The one that twirls all around the room!" Cari requested, bouncing in her chair.

"Yeah, and I want a pair of those gloves as well!" Nate said, joining Cari in the bouncing.

When we assured them we would get a ballerina and three pairs of gloves, we decided that we better get going before it gets too busy. We said goodbye to everyone before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

By the time Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and I met back up at the ice-cream parlor, it was lunch time. We all got what we needed and hadn't had any trouble from any sneaky reporters… yet.

"Are you guys sure you want _ice-cream_ for lunch? I mean, we can go to get pizza, and then come back, it's just down the street." Hermione said, pointing at the pizzeria a few stores away. We all agreed that that would be better and took off in that direction.

When we reached the pizzeria, the chef came out of the kitchen to greet us personally.

"Blaise! Hermione! Come stai?" he asked when he had hugged and kissed both of them. I knew enough Italian to know that meant 'how are you?'

"Ciao, Nino! Bene, bene, et tu?" Hermione said in fluent Italian, which shocked me, though I supposed spending so much time with the Zabini's, you kind of have to learn in order to understand Marie when she gets into one of her rants.

"Molto bene! What can I do for you today?" Nino said, swapping back to English.

"We were going to have lunch here actually." Blaise said, and the chef ushered us into a booth, which ended up with me sitting next to Hermione while Blaise sat next to Pansy.

"What would you like?" he asked us, getting out a muggle sketchpad and quill to take our orders.

"Pepperoni for me, as usual." Hermione said with a smile and Nino scribbled it down.

"I'll just share with you, I love pepperoni." I said when she looked at me for my order. She nodded and turned to face Blaise and Pansy.

"We're going to share a cheese and tomato pizza." Pansy said to Nino, who wrote this down as well.

"Four butter beers as well, per favore." Blaise said, and after writing that down, Nino took off back to the kitchen.

"I had no idea you liked pepperoni pizza, Draco." Hermione said turning to face me once again.

"I had no idea you spoke Italian." I retorted, raising an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly and explained that Blaise taught her before she went to Italy in third year.

We fell into a comfortable silence while Blaise and Pansy talked about what we could day for the rest of the day. Occasionally we would suggest an idea, but we mostly just listened to the two flirt shamelessly. By the time the pizzas came back, they had decided on a bonfire later that night.

It was quite at our table for a whole five minutes, only the sounds of us chewing or taking an occasional drink of our butter beer were heard.

"So how do you guys know Nino?" Pansy asked, swallowing a mouthful of her pizza.

"Blaise and I come here all the time. After a while we just got to know everyone here. It's a nice place and its family owned." Hermione said, reaching over for another slice at the same time I did. Our hands touched lightly, and I made sure to drag my finger tips over the top of her hand. She shivered delicately before grabbing the closest piece and staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

When we had finished our meal and attempted to pay Nino, who assured us that it was on him, we walked back to the ice-creamery. We slid into a booth next to the front window while Blaise and Pansy went up to order our ice-creams.

"So…"

"So…"

"Your hairs a lot nicer now that it isn't a bushy mess." I said, cringing mentally at my feeble attempts at conversation.

"Uh… Thanks? You hairs a lot nicer now that it isn't all slicked back." She replied, sticking her tongue out at me playfully.

"Thanks." I grinned at her and she grinned back. She looked like she was going to say something else but Blaise and Pansy came back before she could.

I watched as she licked her chocolate ice-cream, and it was really doing things for me. To everyone else it probably completely innocent, but I couldn't get my mind of the way her tongue moved up and around the ice-cream. I hadn't realized how long I'd been staring until Blaise nudged me hard in the ribs.

"What?" I hissed, glaring daggers at him for ruining my show. He rolled his eyes at me and nodded in Hermione's direction.

"You were staring, and I think you may have drooled a little." He stated with a sly grin. I rubbed my mouth and discovered it drool-free and turned back to glare at him while he laughed at me.

I snuck a glance at Hermione and sighed in relief when she kept talking to Pansy and didn't notice me staring at her. I started on my own ice-cream, trying to come up with a plan to win over Hermione when I heard her calling me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at her.

"You've got some stuff… Just here… No, here let me get it." She picked up a napkin and leant over the table between us and wiped away a bit of ice-cream on the corner of my lip.

"Oh… Thanks." I mumbled, offering her a small smile which she returned.

She turned to look out the window and the small fell off her face and was replaced with a frown. "Merlin! Why can't they just leave us alone and go annoy our parents or something!" she growled and we all turned to see a swarm of reporters snapping pictures of us through the window.

"I know." Pansy sighed, "Our parents are the socialites, anyway. Let's just go."

We all slid out of the booth and braced ourselves for the incoming questions from everyone.

"Draco, Hermione! Aren't you to enemies? You seemed to be cozying up in there." Someone shouted and more camera flashes went off in front of us.

I saw Blaise push through the crowd, holding Pansy close to him, so I grabbed Hermione's hand and did the same. Questions like "Are you officially and item?" or "When did you get together?" were heard all round, and some guy even asked "When the babies were due".

When we reached the Leaky Cauldron, Blaise and Pansy were already waiting for us. Sometime during the onslaught of reporters, my arm had found its way around her waist, and one of her hands was tangled in the back of my shirt. We didn't drop our hands straight away, and instead opted for looking at each other shyly, until someone cleared their throat.

"You lovebirds ready to go?" Blaise asked, chuckling at my groan of frustration at being interrupted. Hermione blushed and nodded, removing her hand from my back and walking towards the fireplace in the back. Blaise and Pansy both followed after her and with one last frustrated sigh, I flooed back to Zabini Manor.

When I stepped out everyone was reading a piece of parchment in Hermione's hand. She looked over at me when I moved next to her to get a better look.

"Marie and Chris have taken Nate and Cari to the theatre in wizarding London." She explained, tossing the note back onto to couch. I nodded and we turned back to the others.

"How about we put our purchases away and start on the bonfire? It's going to be dark in twenty minutes or so." Pansy said, and made her way up the stairs to Hermione's room.

After throwing down the bags in Blaises room, we met the girls back outside in the garden next to the pool. We decided to find the wood the muggle way and then let Pansy set it on fire. By the time we were done it had gotten quite dark, and Pansy was just putting the last charm on it so that it wouldn't spread and end up burning down half the house.

We all sat on the lush green grass and stared into the fire. Blaise was sitting next to Pansy and I was sitting next to Hermione. Our hands were stretched out behind us, holding us up and our legs were lightly touching.

The fire was lighting up her features and making her glow and for the third time that day, I found myself staring at her.

"What?" she asked when she turned her head to look at me.

"Nothing." I replied, but didn't stop looking at her. She smiled self consciously and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, her eyes parting slightly as she continued to stare upwards.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered, still not taking my eyes off her.

She turned her head again and realized that I wasn't talking about the stars at all. She blushed and turned back to looking into the fire. She leaned into me so that her head was on my shoulder.

"Are you just saying that?" she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"No, you really are beautiful." I said, and rested my cheek on the top of her head.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it must've been a while because we soon dozed off to sleep, warmed only by the fire in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ciao, Nino. Bene, bene, et tu?" = "Hello, Nino. Good, good, and you?"<strong>

**"Molto bene." = "Very good."**

**"Per favore." = "Please."**

**I actually am Italian, so I felt the need to include some in here :) **

**Okay, so I'll ask the question again: Do you think Blaise and Pansy should get together, and if not, then who should Blaise have? **

**You guys are so lucky that I was sick for two days in a row, or you might not have this chapter right now ;)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :D I'll be looking forward to them :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I. Love. You. All. **

**I don't feel that high right now, but whatevs, I'll still write this because I love you :)**

**This is for **_**dessy98, **_**cos she FORCED me to finish this ;)**

**OH, and this is back to Hermione's POV, just so you know…**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own Harry Potter. Deal with it.**

***virtually-crucioed* **

**OW! Fuck. Fine, I DON'T own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 8:

I must've drifted off sometime, because when I woke up the sun was starting to show, giving everything a pale, almost ethereal look. I was nestled into something hard and warm and a strong arm was wrapped securely around my waist. I turned my head over my shoulder carefully so that I didn't wake up the person behind me, and saw Draco Malfoy.

He was still asleep, giving me time to stare at his face without him knowing. Asleep, he looked completely peaceful, as if there were absolutely no faults in the world. His face was wiped clean of all frowns and lines, and the only emotion shown was the small smile that tugged at one corner of his perfect mouth.

I slowly turned all the way around in his arms so that I could admire without straining my neck. I lightly rested my hands on his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat, along with his steady and even breaths. I let one of my hands trail up over his chest so that it was positioned on his hip, feeling every muscle under the shirt he had on from yesterday, and lowered my head to his chest, just under his chin.

Why was I being so bold? I never would have thought that just a day after I had confessed to myself that I liked Draco, I would be letting myself melt into his arms. Maybe it was because he was asleep.

"Good morning." He whispered all of a sudden, making me jump. I hadn't even realized he had woken up.

"Draco! I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were awake." I said, lifting my head off his chest to stare at his face. His once closed eyes had snapped open.

"Don't be sorry, isn't it me with my arm around you?" he asked, looking pointedly at his arm, which was still holding me close to him. "And anyway, I would love to wake up like this every morning." He smirked at me, making me blush and I rested my head under his chin again. I felt him pull me closer, so that there was hardly enough room for a piece of parchment to slip through.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I whispered back to him, settling into a comfortable position once again. He smelt like freshly mown grass, but that probably had something to do with the fact that we were still lying in the Zabini's garden, surrounding a bonfire that hide long since died out.

"Who wouldn't want to wake up with a beautiful witch in their arms?" I blushed even harder, something I seemed to be doing a lot of.

"You're _finally_ awake! Come inside, you gotta see this." Blaise bounded outside, shouting the whole way.

"What are you talking about Zabini? It looks like it's only 7. That's WAY too early to be up!" Draco called back, not moving from his previous position.

"Maybe, but the Daily Prophet just got here… If you catch my drift…"

My eyebrows must've shot up and into my hairline; I had _completely_ forgot about the reporters from yesterday!

"Oh Merlin…" I muttered, pulling myself out of Draco's embrace. He pouted ridiculously, but followed me into the house none-the-less.

Pansy was also awake, smirking at something in the paper laid out in front of her while nibbling on some toast. She looked up when Blaise sat down next to her and smiled shyly in his direction before grinning in ours.

"Ooh! I see the lovebirds are up? Have a good sleep?" she teased.

"I had a _great _sleep, thank you very much." Draco responded haughtily, sitting at the table.

"Likewise." I chimed in, taking the seat next to him. "So, did you guys sleep outside as well?"

Pansy and Blaise nodded. I popped a grape from the platter in front of me into my mouth, just as Pansy shoved the Prophet at me.

"Read." She instructed, jabbing the front page; a picture of the four of us in the ice-cream parlor. I cocked an eyebrow at the words and moved the paper so that Draco could read as well. My eyes widened as I read the article.

_IS LOVE IN THE AIR?_

_By Laurie Vorisen_

_Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson have been spotted at a popular ice-creamery in Diagon Alley. The four 'enemies' seemed to be quite close, laughing and having a good time, despite the fact that they have been nothing short of hateful toward each other at Hogwarts._

_Draco and Hermione in particular seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The two enemies, or should we say,__** former**_ _enemies, were firstly photographed with Miss Granger wiping something from Mr. Malfoys face, in a very 'friendly' way, as it seems._

_The two were also snapped leaving together, in a very tight embrace. The two teens seem enraptured by each other's company, both staring lovingly at the other. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini also commented that the two were "Just short of dating." Will there be a new couple on the scene somewhere in the near future?_

I finished the article and studied the two pictures on the page. In the main we all really did look like best friends, which in a way, we were – save for Draco of course, that situation was still unclear. I saw his shy smile after I wiped the ice-cream from the corner of his mouth. How had I missed that?

The second photo was off us as we were pushing through the paparazzi. We did seem to be in a _'very tight embrace' _and I even saw us glance at each other a few times. I watched as it replayed, over and over again. Walk, push, grip, glance. Walk, push, grip, glance. I couldn't help the _very large_ twinge of happiness I felt when I realized we did look like an actual couple; and a damn fine one at that.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, placing a hand on my arm that was resting on the table. I turned my attention back to him and saw worry in his silver eyes. "Are you pissed by what it says?" He looked down as he said this, and I realized that I had spent a long time staring at the Prophet. I also realized that he probably thought I didn't like him that way.

"I'm only pissed that they are interfering in our _personal _lives. Speaking of which, I can't _believe _you spoke to the reporters!" I turned on Pansy and Blaise, who raised their arms in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, but it's not like it's a lie or anything." Pansy said, arms still raised.

"Yeah, we just wanted to prepare them for when you start _actually _going out." Blaise elaborated, smirking at the both of us.

"I- He- We- I mean..." I stuttered hopelessly.

"I think what Hermione is trying to say is that she doesn't see me that way." Draco said, looking very interested with the apple in his hands.

I turned to him. "Why don't you think I see you that way?" I asked, confused. Hadn't we just been blissfully lying on the grass outside, wrapped up in each other? Or was that just me?

"Are you saying you _do _see me that way?" He asked, and is that a trace of _hope_ I detect?

I hardly even registered Blaise and Pansy leave the room whispering, wearing identical smirks. "I don't know… I mean I do know… I just don't know how _you _see _me_." I explained lamely. This whole 'I see you this way, that way, every fucking which way' thing was starting to confuse me.

"This is starting to get confusing." He mumbled and I let out a soft chuckle of agreement. "Okay, so to recap, you may or may not like _like _me, but you won't tell me because you don't know whether I like _like _you?"

"Yep, pretty much." I said with a nonchalant shrug, trying to act like a whole cage of butterflies had NOT just been opened in my stomach.

"So what would you do if I said that I DO like _like _you?"

My mouth seemed to go dry, and I opened and closed to at least seven times before I took a sip of pumpkin juice and tried again. "I would probably say that I like _like _you back."

His eyes widened. "Really?" he seemed shocked by my answer and I immediately felt embarrassed. What if he was just being hypothetical? Oh Merlin, I've just made the BIGGEST idiot of myself!

I looked down, sure that my face was bright red. "I need to go." I muttered quickly, running from the room before he could protest.

I ran down the hall, passing the living room, where Pansy and Blaise were sitting and giggling. I stopped quickly and stepped into the room.

"Nice joke. Y'know, the 'Draco likes you' one. It was hilarious." I said flatly to them, before turning on my heel and walking back out and towards my room. I could hear Blaise and Pansy get up and follow me, jogging to catch up.

"'Mione! Wait!" I heard Blaise call, but I started sprinting up the stairs. So close to my room! Just a… few… more… steps…

BAM!

Before I knew what was happening, I was tackled into my room and the door slammed behind me. Instead of the inevitable pain I thought I'd feel when I hit the floor, I felt only the soft cushy-ness of my mattress. I spat my hair out of my face and saw Blaise lying on top of me, placed so that I was pinned under him without feeling his weight. Looking over his shoulder I could see Pansy walking towards us.

"What are you talking about, Mia?" Pansy asked softly as she sat down on the bed next to Blaise and me.

"Can you get off?" I ignored Pansy's question completely and squirmed under Blaise.

"Not until you tell us what you meant back there." He grunted.

I looked down, avoiding both of their eyes. I could feel tears building in the corner of my eyes, and immediately felt angry at myself for getting so attached to a guy I was supposed to hate.

"Draco doesn't like me. You can stop pretending now." I snapped, but it my voice cracked at the end, letting on to how upset I really was.

Oh, I was upset. I was upset. I was angry. I was confused. I was everything that I wasn't five minutes ago. How ironic, the day that starts the best, turns out to be the worst.

"What do you mean? Pretending?" Pansy asked, lifting my face up so I was looking at her. She didn't look amused, like she should. She looked confused, even a little bit pissed.

"It was obviously a joke. Draco doesn't like me. I have to say, I'm impressed with your acting. You kept up the whole charade; the Daily Prophet must've been in on it too. Did you pay them to turn up yesterday?"

Hurt flitted across Pansy's face. Her eyebrows furrowed and she let go of my chin.

"What would make you say the Draco thing was a joke?" Blaise asked softly.

For the second time that day, I was saved from responding. Draco burst into the room, looking like he'd run a marathon with his hair all mussed and taking deep breaths.

"Get out." I murmured. "Please. Just go." I didn't want him to see me cry.

Why was I crying? I had hated this boy – no, man – since I was eleven, and all of a sudden I have a few dreams and all of a sudden I forgive him? I wanted to deny it, but it was true. I couldn't be angry at Draco.

"Hermione…" He whispered, coming closer to the bed. Blaise slowly eased off me, giving me enough room to sit up. "Hermione, you didn't let me finish…"

I glared at the blonde bombshell. "What was there to finish? It was just a big joke." I snapped angrily, wiping away the few traitorous tears that had slid down my cheeks.

"What? No, Hermione… Guys can you give us some privacy?" he directed this to Pansy and Blaise, who both nodded and left my room, murmuring quietly.

Draco walked forward and sat next to me on the bed with his body turned so he could look at me. He tucked one leg under him and stared at me for what seemed like days. I refused to look at him, and focused on my door.

"It wasn't a joke."

My head snapped to the side as I stared at him staring at his hands, his white-blonde bangs almost hiding his eyes entirely. "Sure it wasn't." I mumbled, glaring daggers at him when he met my eyes. He cringed outwardly and looked back down at his hands.

"It wasn't. You didn't let me finish. You took off the second I replied." He murmured, and when I didn't respond, he glanced at me through his hair and continued. "I didn't get to tell what I wanted to tell you…"

"Which was…?" I asked, intrigued and confused.

He looked up at me fully, with a look so intense I thought I would melt. He grabbed my hands out of my lap and leant forwards so his nose brushed mine.

"How about I show you?" was all he whispered.

And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY IT'S DONE! And it's short...<strong>

**SORRY, but Sav was right up my ass like 'UPDATE BITCH!', so I did...**

**ANYWAY, sorry again for the very late update, and especally for the Lemon Soap fans, because I haven't even STARTED that yet...**

**REVIEW? Plez? It actually does motivate me. Gets me off my ass :)**

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! *gets hit with crucio* OW FUCK! Okay, okay, I'm sorry that this chapter took AGES, but I was having a serious case of writers block. All I could think of was how funny it would be if Draco tripped over a bush while chasing Hermione….. Okay, so maybe I've been eating too much chocolate and pepsi… ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I got 17 reviews for the last chapter! FUCK YEAH! I only need 10 more and I have 100 XD XD XD**

**OHH, I got tumblr! FINALLY! I'll put the link on my profile :)**

**So anyway…. I'm just gunna let you read this….**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span>

The kiss was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It sounds so cheesy and cliché, but fireworks literally went off in my head. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, slightly breathless.

He looked at me weirdly. "You weren't kissing back…?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was admiring the uh… fireworks…" I explained lamely and the corners of his mouth turned into a genuine smile.

"Fireworks? So you got them too…" he trailed off. I opened my mouth to say something, and he took advantage of it by pulling my face closer and planting another one on me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

This time I kissed him back, my tongue tangoing with his. I saw the fireworks again, but tried to focus on Draco's mouth instead of all the sparkly explosives. I wanted this feeling of complete and utter joy to go on forever, but unfortunately Blaise had other ideas.

"HERMIONE! DID YOU KILL – Oh… Did I interrupt something?" he practically threw the door open, completely killing the mood.

"No, Blaise, you didn't interrupt _anything_!" Draco said sarcastically, glaring at the awkward wizard **(Random Interruption: ROFL, AWKARD WIZARD FTW XD) **in the doorway.

"Didn't you hear, Draco, sarcasm gives you wrinkles." Pansy said, appearing behind Blaise. I saw Draco scowl, and lightly touch the corner of his mouth before going back to scowling. I couldn't help the small giggle that left my mouth.

"So, we're just going to leave now, aren't we Pansy?" Blaise said, backing out of the doorway, a positively evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, yes. How about we go and… uh… eat something?" Pansy suggested lamely, also moving away.

"Sounds good. Oh, and guys?" Blaise started, pulling the door closed until we would only see one of his eyes, "USE PROTECTION!"

I could hear their howls of laughter as they retreated down the hallway. I knew I was blushing furiously, and when I glanced over to see Draco's reaction, he had his usual famous smirk on, joined by two pink spots on either cheek.

After a long awkward silence of just looking at each other and looking away, I finally decided to say something.

"So…"

"So…"

"I'm going to take the mind-blowing kisses as a way of you saying that you like me." I stated nervously.

He chuckled and scooted a bit closer to me on the bed. "Good idea. I'm glad we got this whole thing straightened out. You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you for."

I did a very un-Hermione thing and giggled, also moving closer to him. "Oh really? How long?"

"I can't even remember the first time I realized. Every time we fought your cheeks would go all red and your eyes would blaze up, I seriously had to restrain myself from snogging you senseless!" he admitted, putting his arm around my shoulders. I felt like a bloody thirteen year old with all this awkwardness and giggling!

I blushed and rested my chin on his shoulder, my head turned to look at him. "So you purposefully picked fights to see me all riled up? I have to say, Draco, that pretty evil of you."

"Oh you don't even know what evil is until you've seen me in bed." He winked at me.

"Is that a promise?" I whispered, managing to keep my voice husky despite the fact that on the inside I was squealing like a pre-teen.

"Sure it is." The next thing I know, his lips crashed down on mine, his tongue poking through my lips, asking for permission; which I granted.

One of his hands trailed down to my waist, whilst his other went up to my neck, holding my head where it was. I fisted one of my hands in his silky silver-blonde hair, my other hand resting lightly on his chest. We finally had to pull away when we realized we needed air to survive.

I took a deep breath and he rested his forehead against mine, his grey-blue pools gazing into my brown ones. We were silent for a few moments, just staring at each other. The oh-so lovely moment was ruined, however, by the little taps at my window, which signaled an owl. I sighed and went over to open the window. I was surprised when I realized it was Hedwig. Why on Earth was Harry owling me? I shrugged and took the letter from her beak, watching as she quickly flew away. Again, I was surprised. Why wouldn't Harry want a reply? I went back and sat next to Draco on the bed, opening the envelope on the way. There were two separate letters, as well as what looked like the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ in there, so I pulled out both, opening the less crumpled one, and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you read this letter before you read Ron's. Ginny and I tried to talk him out of it, but he only agreed to not send you a howler. Be grateful._

_Back to business, why on EARTH are you and the ferret in newspapers and magazines everywhere? I don't only mean The Daily Prophet by the way, I mean Witch Weekly, Wizarding World News, Wizards Today, and Merlin knows how many more! I don't know if you have the Daily Prophets article yet, so I sent it to you. _

_Are you seriously in a RELATIONSHIP with Malfoy? Please say no! The git has taunted you for YEARS, Hermione! I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age!_

_I sound calm, but trust me, I'm not. _

_From, Harry and Ginny._

_P.S. The Weasleys (minus Ron and Gin) say hello._

I looked at the letter in shock. Firstly, because Harry and Ginny DID sound exceptionally calm, and secondly, because Harry had basically called me _stupid_! It sounds self-centered, but he's supposed to be my best friend, supporting me no matter what! I heard a low growl from next to me and realized Draco had been reading the letter as well. He looked up from the letter and pecked me on the forehead before taking the paper hat was starting to crumble in my hands, and replaced it with the second letter, which I had assumed was from Ron. I was right.

_HERMIONE! _

_WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK? THE AMAZING BOUNCING FERRET? THE GIT YOU PUNCHED IN THIRD YEAR? THE ALBINO THAT YOU HAVE VOWED TO HATE SINCE YOU WERE EIGHT AND HE KISSED THAT WITCH FROM FRANCE AND WHEN YOU GAVE HIM THE SILENT TREATMENT HE STARTED TO CALL YOU NAMES THAT HE STILL USES __TOO THIS DAY__! _

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HE IS GOING TO HURT YOU! YOU'RE BLOODY LUCKY HARRY AND GINNY TALKED ME OUT OF A HOWLER, BECAUSE OTHERWISE ALL OF BLOODY ENGLAND WOULD HEAR ME SHOUT AT YOU!_

_THE FUCKING PROPHET BETTER BE LYING HERMIONE, OR ELSE YOU WILL GET AND EARFUL FROM ME WHEN WE START SCHOOL AGAIN!_

_FROM RON._

_P.S. MALFOY, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THEN FUCK YOU! TAKE THE IMPERIOUS CURSE, OR LOVE POTION, OR WHATEVER YOU'RE USING OFF OUR HERMIONE! _

By the end of the letter, I was almost crying; luckily it was with laughter. I heard Draco snicker next to me.

"Merlin, Weasley is an idiot. Does he not know how to write like a normal person?" Draco asked, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palm, feigning interest.

"Oh, he has moments when he sounds like an actual human, though they're quite rare." I responded, folding the letters back up and putting them back in the envelope. "You know I will have to meet up with them sometime, so I can explain… us."

It still sounded so weird. _Us, us, us, us. _I didn't think I'd ever get used to it, me and Draco, a couple!

"Can't you just explain when we go back to school, like Weasel suggested." He sighed, and seemed to take the very un-lady-like snort as a no.

"Fine, fine. Actually, Weaselbee wrote something that I'd like to ask you about, Hermione." He continued, staring me down. I started to panic, what did he want to ask?

"O-okay…" I stuttered.

He smirked, and I knew this would be painful. "What did Weasley mean by '_The albino that you have vowed to hate since you were eight and he kissed that witch from France and when you gave him the silent treatment he started calling you names that he still uses too this day._'"

My eyes widened and I spluttered like a fool for a moment, before closing my mouth and trying to come up with a normal answer to his question.

"Well… Um… Well, do you remember when we first started to drift apart?" I asked, watching him grimace.

"Yeah, you didn't talk to me for ages, I started to insult you, all that."

"Yeah, well that pretty witch from France, Juliana Dupot, came to England with her parents, and you guys really hit it off, and I thought you replaced _me _with _her _and I got all irrational and then when you guys kissed, as innocent as it was, I got _really _jealous, because I thought it was supposed to be _me _kissing you, so I didn't talk to you, and you called me 'bush-head' and 'bookworm' so I vowed to never ever like you again." I explained, all in a big rush. When I was finished, Draco had a confused look on.

"Wait, you mean that crazy French chick that kept dragging me around and refused to let me see you? Her? You were jealous of _her_? Oh, Hermione, I spent that whole time trying to get AWAY from her, not trying to get _closer_!" I was blushing furiously, I knew it. I completely misread the WHOLE situation, and lost one of my best friends and the first boy I ever had a crush on. What. An. Idiot.

"Oh… Yeah, well, I was eight, and had some real jealousy issues… Let's just forget about it." I mumbled, and I heard Draco stifle a laugh, before pulling me into a giant hug.

"You are one funny witch, Granger."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Draco and I were virtually inseparable. We did nearly everything together, however tried to keep the public displays of affection minimal. It was time for Pansy to go home, however when we flooed there, her parents asked if she could stay the rest of the holidays, which was fine for us.<p>

"Why do you reckon my parents asked if I could stay longer?" Pansy asked when she, Blaise, Draco and I were sitting outside on the grass, enjoying the lunch Peppy had prepared for us.

"Well…" Blaise got that mischievous look that meant he was about say something cheeky, "They were practically glowing when we got there, not to mention the fact that they seemed really in sync with each other. Don't even get me started on the mussed up hair and rumpled clothing, as if they had just pulled them on when we got there!"

Draco and I caught on to what he was implying straight away. Pansy took a bit longer. "What? I don't get what you're – OHH! Ew, ew, ew! NO! If you're saying that they kicked me out of the house so that could do _that_ for the rest of the holidays, then you are wrong! They wouldn't!"

Blaise threw a casual arm around her, though I didn't miss the way her cheeks immediately went pink from the small gesture. "It's a beautiful and natural thing, love." He quoted something all of us had heard from our parents at some point in our lives.

"Well still… They're my parents… It's just not right."

"Oh, let them have some fun, Pans!" I chimed in.

"Yeah, what isn't fun about a whole summer without Pansy?" Draco said, and we all erupted into fits of laughter. Pansy glared playfully at him and stuck her tongue out.

After a few seconds the laughter died down, and we all went back to eating. When I was finished I looked around and noticed that everyone was pretty much done as well.

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly, jumping to my feet and startling everyone. "Let's explore! We still haven't seen what's in the Mini Forest!"

I pointed over to the thicket of tree's that signaled the entrance to the woods that Blaise and I had nicknamed 'Mini Forest'. We named it after we got home from our first year at Hogwarts, and we realized how small this forest was compared to the Forbidden Forest. All in all, it was pretty big, and led out onto a part of the land that wasn't owned by the Zabini's, meaning stretched on for about 7 or 8 acres.

"Come on!" I insisted, "It'll be fun!"

The others seemed to hesitate, but Draco was the first to stand. "I'm game."

Blaise nodded and stood also, holding his hand out for Pansy who took it tentatively. I grinned and took Draco's hand, and we both started to walk towards the woods. We walked past the first few tree's that led into Mini Forest, and I couldn't help the excited feeling that washed over me.

Mini Forest was beautiful, and lush, and green. It was the sort of thing that muggles would call a 'World Heritage Site' – or something like that. The light hit the tree's from the east, making their shadows slide over us as we passed. The ground was soft, and almost bouncy from all the fallen leaves on it. There were pebbles scattered along, in the direction we were walking, forming a make-shift path.

"Hey, there's a path! Maybe people have been through here before!" Pansy said, looking around at her surroundings with awe.

"I wouldn't be surprised. My ancestors probably built a little shelter somewhere under one of the trees, just in case You-Know-Who ever stopped by for a 'friendly chat'." Blaise explained, running his fingers along the bark of the trees.

We walked for what seemed like half an hour or so, discussing random things like the weather, or the surroundings, or animals we could see. We even played I-Spy for a bit. The afternoon sun was starting to make me tired, but I kept walking, determined to see were we ended up.

I saw a clearing up ahead and pulled Draco towards it. When I stepped into it, I immediately gasped. In front of us was a cabin, about the size of a whole floor in the Zabini's mansion. It was made of wood, and looked like a little place you could camp out.

Next to the cabin we could see a pool, which looked like it was about half the size of the pool closer to the mansion.

There was a glass sliding door, letting us see into it. It looked like one giant room that had been set up to look like a house. I stepped forward, noticing a small sign next to the door. In big block letters it stated"

_ZABINI PARTY HOUSE_

_Used for the Zabini's pleasurable purposes since 1908._

I looked at the sign in shock, not realizing I'd read it out loud until I turned and saw the evil grins on Blaise and Draco's face. Pansy's expression mirrored my own of shock.

"Well, my friends, I think we just found ourselves a new place to stay for the holidays." Blaise said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't hate me for leaving it there! I know it's short, but I want to include all the stuff about the cabin in the NEXT chapter, which gives you a reason to REVIEW :D<strong>

**Yeah, like I said, I want to try and reach 100 on this, cos that would be awesome, so everyone that reviews gets a muffin basket and a kiss from me ;) It'll be a virtual kiss, so don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself ;)**

**Wow, that was creepy...**

**ANYWAY, the 100th reviewer will get mentioned in the NEXT CHAPTER! Like, the actual story! Trust me thats a promise, just ask _NerdFaceProngs_ ;D**

**Love you all for sticking with me! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOOOOOOW! I GOT OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAYAYAYAY! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, OR FAVOURITED, OR ALERTED, OR EVEN JUST READ THIS STORY! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**Okay, after that little caps abuse sesh, I think I'll just let you all know that **_**ChimpYou**_** got the hundredth review. It's a shame, considering she's actually one of my friends, and therefore annoyed the shit outta me to get the hundredth… **

**Well anyway, her character is 'Jasmine Weiner'. Yeah, I know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. LOK JKS I OWN XD I keed, I keed…**

**Oh, and just quickly, REST IN PEACE AMY WINEHOUSE! YOU WILL BE GREATLY MISSED BY FAMILY, FRIENDS, AND FANS! Hey, I might not have been her biggest fan (I actually never liked her…) but her death is still a tragedy, and such a waste of great talent.**

**That being said, my heart also goes out to the 91 (92?) that died in the massacre in Norway. That was so awful, and I feel for the family's out there dealing with this. I'm so sorry for your losses. **

**Okay, solemn moment over, on with the story :) **

Chapter 10 :

"Did you know about this?" I asked Blaise, who was still grinning excitedly. He made a sound, one of those sounds that mean 'Are you stupid?'

"Of course I didn't! If I did, I would never leave this place!" he answered, walking towards me and the cabin. Draco and Pansy followed, Draco smirking and Pansy looking around curiously.

"Let's go in, I want to see what this place looks like." My blonde said, sliding the glass door open. "Huh, I thought would be locked." He mused for a second, before stepping into the 'party house', the rest of us following him.

Inside was huge. It was literally just one big rectangle-shaped room. To the right was a kitchenette, complete with all the necessities. The cabinets and islands were all made of a deep oak. The whole thing was pretty modern... and weird. Why was all this muggle technology in a pureblooded family's cabin-thing?

"What's this?" Pansy pointed to the kitchen, so I assumed she meant the appliances inside.

"That is a fridge. It's like a cold box that holds all your food. That's a coffee maker; the name is pretty self explanatory. That's a toaster, makes toast. That's a microwave, heats up food, and other things. That's an oven, and on top of the open is a stove; both for cooking. That's a kettle, it heats up water for tea and other things that need boiling water. I'm pretty sure you know what a sink is. Oh, that's a pantry, holds food that doesn't need to go in the fridge." I explained. They all looked at me weirdly. "What? After my vacation I was curious about muggle lifestyles..."

They all shrugged and we went back to looking around the room. On the left was what looked like a living space. There were two long black velvet couches, perpendicular to each other, and two arm chairs of the same black fabric on the other side, facing the second couch. In the middle was a large, multi-coloured rug, that seemed to be hand-made and just many small squares stitched together to make a colossal rectangle. It gave the whole room a homier feel. What was shocking was the TV. A massive flat screen television was set up on the wall across from the couches. Underneath in a wood and glass cabinet was – no joke – a PlayStation 3. Next to the PS3 were games, and lots of them. I could see Guitar Hero, Call of Duty, Halo and Just Dance – all games I played in America. That wasn't it, though, there were around 50 more that I hadn't even heard of.

"Wow..." I breathed, practically drooling over the games.

"What?" all three asked in unison.

"This place is freaking awesome."

"You're only saying that because you know what all this stuff is, and what they do!" Blaise accused, pointing a finger at me.

"Oh get over it, I promise to teach you how to use everything." I said, rolling my eyes at the melodramatic wizard.

He seemed to be pleased with my answer, because he smiled happily and rubbed his hands together. Draco and Pansy chuckled at the interaction between me and Blaise, and Draco threw an arm over my shoulder. "Let's check out _that_." he pointed to the other side of the room, were there were white, yellow, pink, blue and green sheets hung up, cutting off random sections of the house. Using the arm he had slung over my shoulder, he steered me towards the moderately sized 'rooms', so to speak, and we peeked in the one nearest to us.

Inside was a queen sized bed, a closet, a cute little rug at the foot of the bed, and a cream coloured arm chair. We looked at each other questioningly and peeked through the sheet next to it. It was the same. Stepping out of the 'room' I looked around the area that had been cut off by the sheets. There were around six lining each wall, except for the last, which was left bare other than a framed contract hanging in the middle. I walked down the make-shift path through the rooms to read what it said.

_These rooms have been designed for witches and wizards that need a place to stay because they are too drunk to apparate home, or just need a private place with a special someone for the night. _

_Signed, Francesco Carlos Giorgio Zabini._

My jaw dropped as I read this. Behind me I heard someone stifle laughter, and I turned to see Draco covering his mouth with his hand, reading the same thing.

"Rooms just for sex? Really?" I asked when it looked like he had finished.

This made the laughter he was holding in explode, and he doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Z-Zabini... your... family... is into... some really... awesome... shit!" he cried through fits of giggles.

Blaise and Pansy, who had both been looking around what looked like a dining room, came over to see what had Draco so hysterical. When they had read it, Blaise joined Draco in laughing, while Pansy and I just shook our heads sadly at them.

When they had calmed down enough, we tried talking again. "Blaise, your ancestors are like, muggle-loving sex freaks." Pansy said.

"I know! How cool! I'm staying here until we go back to Hogwarts! I love this place; we could get away with anything!" Blaise exclaimed, grinning madly. Before any of us could reply he started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" we called, following him.

"I'm going to apparate back to the Manor and ask mum and dad if they know anything about this place, then I'm going to pack some stuff to stay here." Was all he said before he disapparated. We all shared a look, and with a sigh we followed.

The cool thing about the Zabini, Malfoy, Granger, Parkinson, and basically any other pureblood Manor out there, was that even though strangers couldn't apparate in our out of it, once they were through the gates they could basically just pop up wherever they wanted, as long as it was within the grounds.

When we got to the Manor, we saw Blaise already chatting animatedly with his parents. "– and it's called the '_Zabini Party House_'. Have you heard of it?"

Marie and Chris shared a look before turning back to their excited son. "Yes, we have." Marie started. "How did you find it?"

Blaise noticed us and waved us over. "We were walking through Mini Forest when we found it. It's bloody –" He was cut off by Marie who muttered 'Language!' not too quietly. "As I was saying," he continued, "it's _bloody_ awesome! It's full of all this awesome muggle stuff that Mia promised to teach us how to use! Why have you been hiding it from me?"

Chris sighed and sat down in an armchair. "We haven't been hiding it from you; we just chose not to mention it in the hopes that you wouldn't find it. The _Zabini Party House_ is, as the name states, for parties. It was a getaway for our ancestors. Instead of having a Zen garden, or our own personal waterfall, we have the party house." He explained.

"But what about all the muggle stuff?" Pansy asked.

"Well let's just say that our family was... _intrigued_ by muggles. It's charmed to update with the latest muggle technology every year." Marie answered. Everyone slowly nodded, absorbing the new information. Blaise was the first to recover.

"_We_," he gestured to himself, Draco, Pansy and me, "are staying there for the rest of the holidays. Don't expect to see us until September 1st." He finished with a saucy wink at the three of us.

Chris and Marie visibly shuddered. "Fine with us." Chris said, and Marie nodded eagerly.

Blaise clapped his hands together once and called for Peppy. "Peppy, I need you to gather ALL of myself, Draco, Hermione, and Pansy's things and take them to the _Zabini Party House_."

Peppy looked over at Chris and Marie with wide eyes. They nodded wearily at him and he left with a _crack!_ to fetch our belongings.

"And with that," Blaise started talking _yet again_. Does that boy _ever_ shut up? "I bid you adieu." And then... he was gone. We all stared at the spot that he had been standing for a few moments.

"Well..." I said, filling the silence that had ensued after Blaises departure. "I guess we'll see you in September." I grinned at them sheepishly before following Blaise.

When I popped up at the cabin I found all our things already there, lined up in neat rows and ready for us to take to our own personal... sheet rooms. Blaise was already halfway to the first one, pulling his large trunk that he took to Hogwarts, behind him. I followed, choosing a room in the back left corner.

Stashing my things haphazardly away, I walked back out to take a look at our new 'home'. It really did look homey, and I could hardly wait for whatever weird, wonderful happenings that would undoubtedly go on. I felt someone beside me and turned to look at Draco, who still had his trunk with him.

"What room are you going to stay in?" I asked, eyeing the luggage.

He smirked devilishly at me. "Yours." He stated simply, pulling a sheet away and unceremoniously throwing the trunk in, swiftly knocking over my own trunk.

I raised an eyebrow at him when he turned back to look at me. "Oh really? I don't believe I was informed of this arrangement."

"It's an early birthday present. Me, in your bed, every night, hopefully doing some unspeakable things." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I cocked my head to the side, looking at him as if confused.

"What sort of 'unspeakable' things?" I asked with false innocence.

He grinned at me and stepped closer; wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my body flush against his own so that I could feel every muscle. He bent his head down so that his lips were next to my ear, his breath tickling me when he started to whisper. "Oh, I was thinking something to do with you on all fours while I pou-" he was swiftly cut off by Pansy.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, regarding us with a raised eyebrow.

I tried to get rid of the blush that was painting my cheeks as Draco answered. "Just explaining to my dear Hermione the naughty things I plan to do to her in _our_ room." His response was said so casually that I almost thought it normal. Almost.

Ah, damn, here comes that blush again.

"Oh Merlin, Draco I did not need to know that!" Pansy screeched, holding both hands over her ears.

"Hey, you asked." He shrugged and turned back to me, looking extremely determined to continue explaining what he would be doing while I was on all fours.

"DRACO MALFOY!" And of course Blaise had to interfere...

"Calm down Zabini, what is it?" Draco asked Blaise coolly.

"Take a walk with me, Malfoy, we need to talk." Was all the boy said. I was shocked, that had to be the shortest sentence he has ever said. Ever.

It took me a few seconds to realise that all was silent.

I looked up at Draco, who was staring at Blaise as if communicating with his eyes. I looked over at Blaise, who was doing the same. After a minute Draco sighed and relinquished his hold on my waist.

"Fine Blaise, we'll talk."

The two boys walked out of the cabin silently, both bodies tensed as if preparing for a fight. I looked at Pansy. She looked at me. Then we ran to the windows, intent on finding out what our two boys planned to do.

They were standing near the pool, facing each other. Blaise was saying something, but it was whispered, making us unable to hear it. I quickly whispered a spell to Pansy and she deftly took out her wand and cast it. A moment later it we could hear what Blaise was saying.

"– you know she's basically my sister, which gives me the right to say this: you hurt her in any way shape or form, Draco Malfoy, and you shall regret it. A lot. We aren't eight this time, and the consequences will be far worse than just a broken friendship. No, this time you'll get a broken nose, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg. That's if you're lucky. I'm extremely protective of Hermione, and so are Potter and Weasley. Unlike me, they would be more than happy to beat you to a pulp, so watch your step."

Pansy and I stared at the Blaise, our mouths hanging open like goldfish. How could sweet (what a joke.), loud Blaise turn _that_ serious? However Draco seemed unaffected. He clasped his hands behind his back before responding calmly.

"Blaise, I will never intentionally hurt Hermione. I may have been a man-slut at Hogwarts, but I like her. You know I do. I love being with her, and if it was up to me, I wouldn't leave her side, ever. I am okay with you beating me to a pulp if I ever do hurt her, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself anyway. Now, shall you abandon being the protective older brother and go back to being your annoying, obnoxiously loud self, or do I have to push you in the pool?"

By the end of that speech, I couldn't get the goofy grin off my face, nor could I expel the tears from my eyes. Draco might not seem like a typical mushy guy – in fact he seems like a cold-hearted bastard most of the time – but I knew that he would do anything for me, and goddamn it I just loved it so much.

"You bagged yourself a good one, 'Mione." Pansy whispered before muttering _finite incantatem_ to get rid of the charm put on the boys. I nodded, still on a high from Draco's words. Suddenly a loud splash was heard, and Pansy and my heads snapped back to look out the window. The second I took in what I was seeing, I had to stifle my giggles. It appeared that Blaise refused to let go of the older brother persona, and Draco, true to his word, had pushed the poor boy in the pool.

I was shaking with silent laughter at the look on Blaises face, but I what really made me let myself go was when his hand wrapped around Draco's ankle, pulling him into the water as well. Pansy and my own laughter rang through Mini Forest, accompanied by Draco's cry of surprise. The boys looked over at us, and we gave them two thumbs up before rushing outside to join in the fun. We both cannon-balled into the pool, causing the boys to duck so as to not be hit by the massive wave we created. That started an all out splash fight; Pansy and I versus Draco and Blaise.

The actual fight only went on for a few minutes, because something – or rather, _someone_ – had stuck their head between my legs, pushing me up and out of the water until the only part of me still in the water were half my calves. Then I realised I was sitting on someone's shoulders. Draco's shoulders, to be more precise.

"Excuse me, Draco, it seems you have a leech on your shoulders. No matter, we'll get it off." Blaise and Pansy grinned evilly at each other, before lunging at Draco and I. Pansy pulled one arm as Blaise pulled another, and I had fallen off Draco's shoulders within a few seconds.

When I resurfaced, I saw Blaise and Pansy laughing like maniacs, while Draco glared at both of them. Trudging my way over to Draco, I tugged on his arm lightly. When he looked at me I gestured to Blaise and Pansy, who were too absorbed in not suffocating due to their laughter, to notice me. Draco raised an eyebrow and I swished the water around with one hand while sending a pointed look to the laughing pair and back to my hand.

Finally, understanding dawned on his features, and he smirked at me, before pushing as much water as he could towards the two, effectively soaking them with the tidal wave. I laughed at them, before giving my own splash. While spraying and splashing mercilessly, Draco and I were a force to be reckoned with.

Pansy and Blaise hopped out of the pool, running back to the house, were they could not get even wetter. Pansy picked her wand up from where she had thrown it on the grass before jumping in, and cast a drying charm on herself and Blaise. Draco helped me out of the pool before pushing himself out, while the other two watched us warily.

"You plan on drying us, too?" I asked, though from the tone of my voice it was most definitely a command. Too bad commands didn't sit too well with Pansy.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Draco demanded, folding his arms impatiently over his chest.

"Why should I?" Pansy countered with, before shooting us a crooked grin and disappearing inside, Blaise following. A few moments later a giant tie-dye beach towel was flung out the door and in our general direction. I picked it up and carelessly shook it open with a sigh. Draco came up and took it out of my hands, replacing it with one of his own, and pulled me over to a dry patch of grass.

He wrapped towel around me and sat me on the ground. I held one arm out and he sat down, letting himself get wrapped in the towel before winding an arm around my waist. My head dropped onto his shoulder, and we sat there in silence, too wrapped up in each other and our thoughts to say anything.

"I'm scared of heights, did you know that?" I asked, still staring at the beautiful forest in front of us.

He was silent for a few moments before answering. "I'm scared of clowns."

I let out a very un-ladylike snort, "_Muggle_ clowns?" He nodded. "_Why?_"

"Hey! Those things are scary, with all their clown make-up, and oversized clothes, and coloured hair, and flowers that shoot water at you; all that jazz! It's... unnatural..." he shuddered at the end, and I forced myself not to laugh. It was obvious the poor boy was terrified of the harmless entertainers.

"Each to their own, I guess." I muttered.

"Do you know who Shakespeare is?" he asked randomly.

"Of course!" I must've sounded completely scandalized.

"What your favourite piece of his?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Probably Sonnet 18. It's very cliché, I know, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for romance." I grinned up at him cheekily, and noticed he had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
>Thou art more lovely and more temperate:<br>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>And summer's lease hath all too short a date:<br>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
>And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;<br>And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
>By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;<br>But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
>Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;<br>Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
>When in eternal lines to time thou growest:<br>So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
>So long lives this and this gives life to thee<em>._"_

I stared up at him in shock. Had he just quoted Shakespeare's 'Sonnet 18' to me? _Me_? Merlin, this boy was amazing.

"I like Sonnet 18 too." His voice was decisive, and he turned his head to look at me. He had a one of his rare, genuine smiles on. The kind that made me melt. I pulled my head off his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I quote Shakespeare to you and all I get is a _kiss_?" Draco huffed. I grinned at him and leaned forward until my lips were only millimeters form his, making them brush as I spoke.

"Well how about this?" I closed the almost nonexistent gap and kissed him on the lips, hard. I pushed my palms against his sopping wet chest, forcing him onto his back. One arm stayed wrapped around my waist as his other tangled in my hair, holding my face were it was. I used my tongue to pry his lips apart, and he quickly opened his mouth, giving me full access. His tongue came up to meet mine, but I shoved it back into his mouth with my own. He seemed quite content to let me be in control, and groaned when I moved my legs until I was straddling his hips.

I had only unbuttoned half his shirt when we were interrupted. "OI! You two! Get a room!" Blaise yelled at us, his head half-way out a window. I pulled back so that I was no longer kissing Draco, but made no move to get off him.

"Yes father." I muttered sarcastically, and Draco pressed a kiss to my forehead, and then trailed more down the bridge of my nose.

"I think Pansy finally cast that drying charm." He whispered, eyes still closed, and I realized that we were completely dry again. I murmured in agreement, my eyes fluttering closed as Draco's lips brushed mine, only touching for a second.

"Yes, and I think that Blaise would like us to stop making out and head inside." I whispered back, and sat back on Draco's thighs, using his chest to push myself up and off him.

"If we must." Draco growled, and took the hand I offered to help him up.

Throwing an arm over my shoulders, he dropped his head and gave me a final kiss on the side of my neck, before walking back to the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA, just realised I forgot Jasmine... LOL, who gives a shit? I'll probs include her in a different chapter anyways :)<strong>

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! No, really, I'm actually sincerely sorry, and I hope you won't have to wait as long anymore! If you're one of those people that NEED and explanation (like me) then I'll give you one. I've been really, really, REALLY sick, and have had to take 8 pills a day, and their side effects are apparently headaches. I've had lactic acid in my calves, making me unable to walk anywhere for a few days without collapsing. I've been having a SHIT LOAD of tests at school, and for a while all I did was sleep, eat, and study. And I was basically comatose for two days after watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2... It was THAT emotional for me!**

**On the BRIGHT side, I can stop taking the pills in a few days time, my legs are all good now, meaning I can walk to my laptop again, my tests are over, and I've finally decided that I can live a fairly normal life if I ONLY cry about Harry Potter at night, and NOT in the middle of the day.**

**So, I hope you forgive me, because I love you all :)**

**Remember to review, muggles (are you insulted? YOU SHOULD BE!).**

**I have a question for you all! Does anyone else like clichés? Or is that just me? And by cliché I mean the HeadBoy/Girl fics, stuff like that.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! XX**


End file.
